Les Ailes d'EntreMondes
by EternityDream
Summary: Il faut croire que je ne suis pas destiné à être normal ... " Lorsque l'habitude s'installe, l'imprévu est toujours au rendez-vous ... et qui sait ce qui pourrait en découler ...............
1. Default Chapter

**Kikou tout le monde !  
Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic ...  
Rien n'est encore trop défini dans ma tête pour cette histoire là alors si vous avez une idée ou un conseil, n'hésitez pas !  
Bizou !  
Eternity  
  
_Auteur : EternityDream_  
_Disclaimer : tout est à JK Rowling ( commme d'hab , que dalle pour moi, pauvre auteur ...... snif )  
Rating : pour le moment c'est G vu que rien n'est encore précis ..._  
**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Rêves et Destin ..._  
  
_J'entend des voix ... tout près ... plusieurs ... Mais je ... je ne comprend pas ...  
- Y'a quelqu'un ?  
La rumeur des conversations s'intensifie.  
Je fais un pas , le brouillard autour de moi s'épaissit ...  
Je ne vois plus rien, je ne sens plus rien ... néant ....  
- Excusez moi !  
Toujours rien ... des bruits de voix ... des paroles indistinctes qui parviennent morcelées à mes oreilles ...  
Je continu ... je marche, je me met à courir ... m'enfoncant dans l'épaisseur inexistante de la brume qui me retiens ...  
Je m'épuise ... je cours ... toujours ...  
Quel est ce besoin qui me comprime la poitrine, cette envie, ce manque ...  
Il faut que je parvienne à les atteindre ...  
Je cours encore et toujours sans voir quoi que ce soit ... cette morbide mélopée de voix déformées résonant éternellement à mes oreilles fatiguées ...  
Je trébuche et m'étale sur un sol, blanc, froid ...  
Mon coeur bat la chamade, mon souffle ne se calme pas, pressé par ce poids sur mon coeur ...  
Mes yeux fermés ne rencontrent aucun repos ...  
Mes oreilles n'entendent plus rien ...  
- Pourquoi ?  
Ma voix est faible ... emportée par les méandres du néant qui me tiens prisonnier de ses griffes ...  
Les larmes coulent ...  
Qui suis-je ?  
Que dois-je faire ?  
Ou dois-je aller ?  
POURQUOI ??????  
Je cherche en moi mes réponses alors que mon front repose, inerte, sur le sol inconnu ...  
Ma mémoire me quitte ... je ne sais plus rien ... j'oublie tout ...  
Seule ... elle est encore là ... cette voix ... qui résonne ... encore ... et encore ...  
- Harry !  
Les sanglots montent en moi ...  
- Harry !  
- Nan ...  
Un murmure, une supplication ...  
Je veux qu'elle arrête ... ce n'est qu'une illusion ... rien n'est vrai ...  
- Harry ! Regarde moi !  
Mes yeux se rouvrent ... distinguent le sol à travers mes larmes ...  
Je me redresse et croise son regard ...  
L'émeraude rencontre l'émeraude ...  
La peine rencontre l'espoir ...  
- Maman ...  
Elle me sourit puis me tend la main, doucement ...  
Je l'attrape, tremblant ...  
Ma main n'est plus que l'image de ce qu'elle était ...  
J'ai rajeunit ...  
Mon corps est revenu au temps béni de l'inscousciance et de la joie ...  
Sous ma paume, je sens cette chaleur ... le corps translucide de ma mère n'est qu'image ...  
J'oublie tout pour ne penser qu'à cette chaleur contre moi ...  
- Harry mon chéri ... Tu dois te relever !  
- Mais maman ... J'en ai tellement marre ! Je suis las de tout ça ... las de tous ceux qui prétende m'aider ... las de ces attentions qui ne s'adressent qu'au masque que je porte ...  
- Je sais, mon fils !  
- Je suis ... si seul !  
- Tu as tes amis ...  
- J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils sont si loin de moi ...  
Un silence s'installe , pesant.  
J'entend le souffle régulier de ma mère ... j'essaye de me raisonner, de me dire que c'est impossible ...  
Mais mon coeur a pris le pas sur ma raison ...  
- Je suis désolée mon chéri ! Si seulement ...  
- Tu sais bien que vous n'auriez rien pu changer ... Je suis seul à pouvoir combattre ! Encore tout seul !  
- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Dumbledore ce jour-là mais il va se prendre un sacré savon quand il viendra ici ...  
Je rouvre brusquement les yeux.  
Cette nouvelle voix, grave et sensuelle, qui a résonné à travers les nimbes du brouillard ... je la connais ...  
Je croise un nouveau regard ... une nouvelle image du passé ...  
- James ! Albus avait sûrement une raison de ne rien dire et ...  
- Allons Lily chérie ! Tu n'y crois pas plus que moi !  
- Je ...  
- Tu rien ! Pour une fois, c'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot !  
- James Potter, tu n'es qu'un gamin !  
Je reste indécis face à l'étrange échange qui se déroule devant mes yeux ...  
Suis-je vraiment en train d'assister à l'une des nombreuses disputes de mes parents ???!!!  
Je m'interroge sur le fonctionnement de mon cerveau ...  
- T'inquiète gamin, c'est tout à fait normal ! Ils finiront par se calmer toujours !  
Je tourne si brusquement la tête que j'entens mon cou émettre un craquement sourd.  
- Sir ... Sirius ?  
- Bah oui, qui veux tu que ce soit ?  
- L'abruti de service peut-être ?  
- Jay, t'as perdu ton célèbre humour en mourant je crois ! Surtout si tu te trouves drôle !  
- Tss, tu me déçois Patmol ! Tu ne me paraîs plus en grande forme !  
- Disons que quelques années en prison refroidissent les ardeurs ...  
- J'aurais cru qu'il en faudrait plus pour faire tomber notre Patmol international !  
- Mais qui est tomber, un jour se relèvera ... N'est ce pas Harry !?  
- Euh .. oui, sûrement !  
- Ne te crois pas obligé d'approuver tout ce que cet abruti dit, mon chéri !  
- Lily ! Toi qui a toujours été de mon côté ...  
- Tiens c'est nouveau ça ...  
- .. qui m'a toujours soutenu à travers les épreuves ...  
- Moui, c'est un peu exagéré ...  
- ... qui m'a toujours défendu face aux professeurs injustes ...  
- Hum hum !  
- ... et qui ... bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez a me regarder avec ces yeux de merlans frits ??  
- Tu pars totalement en live mon pauvre Sirius ! Lily, comme toute bonne préfète en chef qu'elle était, ne t'a jamais soutenu dans tes conneries ...  
- On peut toujours réver, non ?  
- NON !  
- Bon okay, je me tais !  
Un sourire effleure les lèvres ...  
L'amertume emplit mon coeur ...  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout soit brisé ...  
- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on fasse ce pour quoi nous sommes ici les garçons !  
- Tu as tout à fait raison, ma Lily ! Comme toujours !  
- James, peux tu arrêter de jeter des fleurs à Evans s'il te plait !  
- Je te rappelle mon cher Patmol, que ce n'est plus Evans mais Potter !  
- Détail !  
- Ah les hommes ! Bon, mon chéri, il ne reste plus que moi assez saine d'esprit pour t'aider avant que notre temps ne soit écoulé !  
- Vous allez encore partir !  
- Oui mon poussin ! Mais nous sommes toujours là, autour de toi, même si tu ne nous vois pas ...  
Je soupire ... Je sais que c'est nécesaire !  
Je lui souris ... faiblement...  
- Très bien ! Allons droit au but !  
- Harry mon fils ! Beaucoup de choses t'ont été cachées durant toutes ces années et beaucoup plus encore te sont encore inconnues ...  
- Encore ??  
- Hélas ! Mais nous ne pouvons rien te dire pour le moment ... nous n'en avons pas l'autorisation par le Conseil Suprême !  
- Déjà qu'il a fallu que ma femme leur fasse du ch arme pour qu'on puisse venir ici alors en plus si ...  
- JAMES !  
- Bah quoi ? Comme si c'était normal ! Et après ça ils se prétendent des saints !  
- Comme si toi tu pouvais te prétendre un ange ! Bref ...  
- Nous avons décidé de te donner un petit coup de main, filleul !  
- Comment ??  
- Disons que pour une fois, ton parrain a eu une idée de génie ...  
- C'est à dire ??  
- Presser les choses puisque Dumbledore ne semble pas vouloir le faire !  
Malgré l'entrain que je distingue dans la voix de Sirius, j'ai la sale impression qu'elle est feinte.  
Je fixe ses yeux noirs ...  
Il a mal ... comme si une telle idée semblait lui rappeler trop de mauvais souvenirs ...  
- Et ... vous comptez faire comment ...  
- Tu découvriras tout bientôt ... pour le moment ... regarde !  
Je suis le regard de mon père ...  
Là ... sous mes yeux ébahis ... le brouillard s'effrite... part en lambeaux .. me laissant champ libre ...  
Mais, lorsque mes yeux cherchent de nouveau mes parents et mon parrain, ils ne tombent que sur du vide !  
- Papa ? .... Maman ! .... Sirius ...  
Le silence s'apesantit ...  
- Pas encore ...  
- Bientôt ... tu rencontreras quelqu'un ... de confiance ... elle te guidera ... et t'aimera ... comme j'aurais du le faire ...  
La voix de ma mère semble désincarnée ... lointaine ...  
- Maintenant relève toi Harry Potter ! Et fait face à l'adversité ...  
La voix de mon père, forte, imposante, coule dans mes veines ...  
Lentement, je me lève ...  
Le passage de brume s'ouvre toujours devant moi, prêt à m'engloutir ...  
Je respire profondément ... et avance !  
Mes pas claquent sur le sol ...  
Ce n'est qu'alors que je remarque que la salle est plongée dans un profond silence,... sans voix,... sans bruit ...  
Inconsciemment, j'accelère le pas ... oppressé ...  
Je recommence encore à courir, m'épuisant ...  
Et soudain ...  
Une puissante lueur apparaît devant mes yeux, ... stoppant ma folle course ...  
Je place mes mains devant mes yeux fermés ...  
Mais lorsqu'enfin je les rouvre ...  
Je reste ébahi par ce que je découvre ...  
Plus de brouillard ...  
Plus de lumière aveuglante ...  
Plus de silence pesant ...  
Juste ... eux ....  
Devant moi ... un homme, sans âge ...  
Et une femme ... trop belle pour être réelle ...  
Je m'approche ... ils ne me voient pas ...  
Leurs voix s'élèvent ... soudainement ...  
C'est lui qui parle ...  
- Divinéa, tu connais ton rôle ...  
- Oui !  
Envoutante ...  
- Même moi j'ignore le moment de son apparition dans le monde mortel ... mais ...c'est à toi que reviendra de le protéger, de l'aimer et de le former ...  
- Je le sais ...  
Le visage de l'homme se fait soudain plus doux ... il pose tendrement sa main sur la joue baissée de la femme qui lui fait face ...  
- Tu naîtras au moment venu ... ton âme restera ici en attendant ...Tu ne seras alors plus Divinéa, plus vraiment ... ton nom sera autre ...  
- Très bien !  
- Cesse de pleurer mon enfant ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme les autres et que ...  
La belle brune relève soudainement la tête, fixant ses yeux or remplis de larmes et de fureur dans ceux de son interlocuteur .  
- Est ce une raison pour que je n'ais pas le droit au bonheur ... Suis-je seulement l'une de vos créations, juste bonne à protéger vos descendants ...  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es l'une de mes enfants ... et en tant que telle, tu connais ce qui sauvegardera le monde ... Je te demande juste ... de l'aider ...  
- Le pire ... c'est que vous saviez parfaitement que j'accepterais de le faire ... perdant ainsi tout accès au bonheur ...  
Le vieil homme rit doucement dans sa barbe, arrachant un faible sourire à la jeune femme ...  
C'est alors que je me met à les détailler plus précisement. L'homme semble posséder cette sagesse et cette connaissance qui caractérise les mages et puissants sorciers ... Sa longue barbe blanche et ses yeux verts rieurs me font penser à Dumbledore. Mais ... quelquechose en lui ... me fait penser que le vieux directeur de Poudlard lui-même ne lui arriverait pas à la cheville ...  
La femme qui lui fait face est d'une beauté ... sculpturale ... une vrai déesse ... comme modelée à volonté ... Pourtant, son être respire vitalité et énergie. Ses cheveux noirs ébènes contrastent étonnamment avec son visage de porcelaine où brillent deux perles d'or. Et, alors que je la regarde intensemment, perdu dans mon admiration, ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses s'étirent en un faible sourire ...  
Ce couple, quelquesoit leurs relations, semblent partager de lourds secrets ... de pesantes décisions ... eux aussi !  
Ils continuent tranquillement de discuter, changeant de sujet avant d'y revenir de nouveau, plus brutalement ...  
- Mais ... que devrais-je faire ... à ce moment ... enfin ... plus précisément ...  
- Celui qui me succédera , que dis-je, me dépassera, naîtra lorsque le monde sera en total déséquilibre ... lorsque l'ordre sera rompu et que le chaos s'étendra sur les esprits des gens ... moldus ou sorciers ... Son rôle sera de construire un monde nouveau ... une nouvelle balance de l'équilibre ...  
- Mais moi ...  
- Toi ... tu dois lui montrer le chemin ... et lui donner ce à quoi il n'aura pas eu le droit ... car le chemin des élus est toujours semé de pleurs et de désordre ...  
Un léger silence s'installe avant qu'il ne reprenne ...  
- Et puis, ... il n'y a que toi, Divinéa, qui ait le pouvoir de l'emmener où il doit aller pour savoir ...  
- Mais ais-je une chance de ...  
- Tu aura mon enfant ! A présent, il est tard ... c'est le moment ...  
- Mais comment saurais-je où le trouver ?  
- Il ne sera pas encore lorsque tu naîtras mais tu connaitras ses parents ...  
Le silence se réinstalle quelques instants.  
Le vieil homme ferme les yeux ... sa tête bascule alors que, dans un dernier soupir, il murmure :  
- ... Ainsi soit-il !  
La lumière se fait de nouveau de plus en plus intense. Mes paupières n'arrêtèrent pas les rayons qui m'entourent. Et, alors qu'une étrange mélodie résonne dans les limbes de l'inconnu, mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et m'entraînent dans les ténèbres ...  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
_Je me réveille dans un sursaut. Redressé dans mon lit, tout mes sens en alerte, je scrute les ombres de ma chambre avant de soupirer.  
- Un rêve ... tout n'était qu'un rêve !  
Ma voix elle-même ne semble pas convaincue. Grognant et pestant contre ces mystères qui ne cessent de faire de ma vie ce qu'elle est, je repousse mes couvertures et me lève. Je m'approche à tâtons de la fenêtre et l'ouvre d'un mouvement.  
L'air frais pénètre violemment dans ma chambre, ébouriffant, si c'est possible, un peu plus mes cheveux.  
Je m'assoie sur le rebords et laisse mon regard errer dans la voûte déleste parsemées d'étoiles ... autant de lumières ... autant d'espoirs ... que de morts ...  
Moi, Harry Potter, destiné à tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, me retrouve de nouveau dans ma minuscle chambre de Privet Drive, hanté par des songes sans queues ni têtes ... C'est à se demander si je suis encore sain d'esprit pour rester ici ... ou alors seulement à moitié sado-maso ... bonne question !  
Je respire profondément et pose de nouveau les yeux sur cette étoile ... sur mon étoile ... Sirius ...  
- Dis moi Sirius ... C'est encore moi qui divague ou c'est vous cette fois ci ...  
Seul le silence factice de la nuit me répond ...  
- Sans déconner Sirius, j'adore tes réponses ... toujours aussi précises ...  
Un vague sourire effleure mes lèvres ... C'est devenu une habitude de discuter dans le vide ... même si je sais que Sirius est là, quelquepart ...  
Un an ... il m'a fallu un an pour faire le deuil de mon parrain et accepter de laisser ma culpabilité derrière moi pour continuer mon chemin ! Une année sans grands rebondissements sachant que toute sortie était annulées car les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus courantes et violentes et que le nouveau prof de DCFM était encore plus mou que Quirell et plus sadique que Ombrage ...  
Je n'ais pas dit à Ron et à Hermione la prédiction ... à personne d'ailleurs. Je m'imagine vachement bien leur dire :  
"Eh les copains, vous savez pas quoi ! Tous ces morts c'est à cause de moi parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui suis capable de buter cette face de serpent... Et en plus, c'est lui ou moi ! C'est la fête ! "  
Non franchement, ça le fait pas trop !  
Je me suis d'ailleurs un peu éloigné d'eux ... mais c'est pour leur bien. Je les connais assez pour savoir qu'ils seraient capables de me suivre au bout du monde sous prétexte de me protéger ... Surtout Ron ! Depuis l'histoire du ministère, il me couve. Quant à Hermione, elle ne dit rien mais n'en fait pas moins ... elle surveille mes moindres faits et gestes ... Le seul moment durant ma sixième année où j'ai pu avoir la paix, c'est quand ces deux là se sont mis ensemble, quel silence, quelle plénitude ... même si, je le reconnais, je me sentais à moitié abandonné ... c'est qu'on y prend goût à être choyé !  
- Tsss ... je suis stupide !  
Et je le sais !  
Je relève une nouvelle fois mon regard et le pose sur mon étoile fétiche.  
- Alors dis moi parrain, c'était quoi cette histoire ? Parce que c'est pas que j'y comprend rien, mais un peu quand même ...  
Plongé dans mes pensées, j'entend à peine le POP de transplanage qui perturbe le silence de Little Whining.  
Depuis un an, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion d'approfondir sorts ou connaissances pratiques lors qu'un duel pour cause de surdose de devoirs, j'ai perfectionné certains de mes sens et sensations ... et puis, admettons le, j'ai fait des efforts sportifs pour améliorer ma carrure ...Il faut de tout pour être un bon sorcier ... en fait, il faut surtout de tout pour sauver sa peau !  
Bref, malgré tout, j'ai entendu ce satané POP. Je baisse les yeux, sachant parfaitement ce que je verrai. Là, en bas, appuyé contre un arbre, la cape d'invisibilité à la main, le dernier lien que j'ai avec mes parents me sourit doucement. Je retourne son sourire à Rémus, et nous restons là, quelques instants, à nous scruter du regard avant qu'il ne repasse la cape.  
Lui aussi, il est toujours là, quelque part. Lorsque Sirius est mort, c'est lui qui m'a le plus aidé. Il vivait la même chose que moi, chaque jour plus atroce, cet éternel sentiment de vide, de solitude ... Nous avons été tout l'un pour l'autre pendant un temps, puis, chacun s'est relevé ... Mais il y a toujours ce quelque chose !  
- Je crois que je te comprend vraiment Papa ! T'as eu de la chance de les avoir !  
Je soupire et me redresse pour aller élégamment m'affaler sur mon lit.  
- Je vais finir par croire que je suis taré !  
Remarque, c'est peut-être dans les gènes.  
Je souris à la tournure de mes pensées. Désolé P'pa !  
Mais avec tout ça, je ne sais toujours pas où mes parents voulaient en venir. Qu'est ce que j'ai vu ? Une fille et un vieil homme qui parlaient ... Génial ... Ca va transformer ma vie ! Et même que ... que ... De quoi ils parlaient déjà ?  
Je me redresse subitement sur les coudes.  
Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Toutes les images et paroles que j'ai entendue s'effritent petit à petit dans ma mémoire... J'ai beau me concentrer, je ne ...  
- Maman, c'est quoi ce bordel ?  
Oups, reste poli Harry, c'est à ta mère que tu parles ! Et d'ailleurs, juste pour rire, j'aimerais bien voir sa tête en ce moment !  
Un sourire sadique étire lentement mes lèvres ...  
Comme pour Sirius, j'ai pris l'habitude, peut-être mauvaise vu qu'on me crois déjà assez fou comme ça, de " parler " avec mes parents. Ca me détend !  
Eh quand on est bizarre autant l'être jusqu'au bout !  
C'est alors que le fil de mes pensées est interrompu par un arrivage de hiboux, que dis-je une colonie, qui pénétrent par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Chacun à leur tour, ils viennent se poser sur le bout de mon lit ...  
Ce n'est qu'alors que je réagis ... c'est mon anniversaire ... j'ai 17 ans !  
La vache, c'est que ça passe vite ! Encore un an et je rentre dans le monde magique, encore un an et je quitte Poudlard ... de toute façon, qui sait si je serais encore là dans un an ...  
Allez, assez de pensées morbides pour ce soir, j'ai déjà trop eu pour mon cerveau de liliputien, comme le précise si gentiment mon bien-aimé prof de potions !  
Ca y est, manquait plus que je pense à Rogue et la soirée est gagnée ...  
Je soupire et me décide enfin à attraper la première carte.  
  
Salut mon pote !  
Alors comment va la vie pour toi ? J'espère que tes moldus ne te mènent pas trop la vie dure et que tu tiens le coup. J'ai bien proposé à Fred et Georges, une petite escapade punition et sauvetage mais Maman nous a entendu et ... enfin bon, je te laisse imaginer les hurlements !  
Remarque, elle a piqué une crise identique à Dumbledore quand il lui a dit que tu pouvais pas venir cette année non plus. Elle était dans une rage folle ... T'aurais du voir ça.  
Le cadeau est de nous tous ainsi que d'Hermione, qui me dit de t'embrasser fort ( nan mais t'es pas un peu folle Mione ... tu veux pas que j'embrasse mon meilleur ami, et puis quoi encore ... et je ... enfin bref ... ) . Elle ne peux pas t'écrire parce qu'elle a, comment dire, ...les "mains prises" dans une nouvelle expérience des jumeaux ( style savon enchanté qui durcit et te colle les mains ). Elle est parti pour plusieurs jours ...( Naaa, je me marre pas Mione, juré .. ). Je te laisse avant de me faire tuer.  
On pense tous à toi !  
Ron, la famille Weasley et Hermione !  
  
Je détache la boîte portée par Coq alors que celui ci s'envole gaiement par la fenêtre, apparemment fier de lui.  
Délicatement, j'ouvre la boîte. Elle contient un livre ( ah Hermione, je t'ai vu ... ) , une robe de quidditch rouge et or ( pour changer ... ) et ... un vif d'or !!!!!  
Je reste quelques minutes sans réaction, la minuscule boule brillante au creux de la main. Il a du coûter une fortune. Et ils l'ont tous dédicacé ... Woah ! ... trop bien !  
Souriant, je détaille le livre avant de réagir ( enfin ...) au titre : Comment devenir un bon capitaine !  
Oulà, ils ont loupé un wagon les jeunes parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas ...  
Un doute s'insinue en moi.  
Je cherche des yeux le hibou de Poudlard. Une fois repéré, je lui arrache la lettre des pattes et la lis à toute vitesse, un sourire étirant de plus en plus mes lèvres. Soudain, je laisse échapper un cri de bonheur avant de poser mes mains sur ma bouche. Je retourne alors l'enveloppe et laisse tomber dans ma main une insigne longtemps portée par Dubois, celle de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !  
Sourire au lèvres, ayant totalement oublié, pour un moment au moins, rêves et doutes, je déballe avec plaisir mes autres cadeaux et bientôt, livres, matériel pour balai et lettres s'entassent devant moi.  
Pendant quelques minutes, je n'ais pas pensé à ce qui m'attendais, pendant quelques minutes, j'ai été heureux ... Mais comme toujours, lorsque je me recouche, la terrible fatalité revient abattre ses vagues de désespoir sur moi ...  
Je ne sais toujours pas ce que voulaient mes parents et Sirius, je ne souviens plus ni des visages, ni des paroles, et je ne sais toujours pas si je me coucherais vivant demain soir ...  
L'incertitude ... voilà ce qu'est devenu ma vie ...  
Est ce le destin ... est ce mon destin ...  
De petits moments de bonheur dans une tempête d'instants volés et de lendemains sombres ...  
Mais je me relèverais ... encore ... toujours ... car je suis un Potter !!!!!!

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Ca vaut le coup d'être continué ou j'abandonne ?  
C'est pas trop confus ... pas trop clair non plus ?  
Et pendant que vous êtes là ... oubliez pas la tite review ...  
Merci d'être venu jusque là !  
bizou à tout le monde !  
Eternity  
**


	2. Passé, futur ou simplement un rêve !

**Hello tous !  
Me voici de retour avec mon autre fic ...  
J'ai mis longtemps à mettre ce chapitre paske j'ai été très prise avec l'autre fic qui est arrivée plus loin.  
Mais j'aime bien ce que je prévois de faire de mon ryry dans cette fic là alors je continu.  
j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi.  
Bonne lecture  
Eternity**

Et un grand merci à Abel , Archidruide, miss-nymphadora et zagan pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous embrasse !!!!!! 

_Chapitre 2 : Passé, futur ou ... simplement un rêve !_

Un faible lueur perce entre mes rideaux pour venir frapper mes paupières encore fermées ... M'extirpant difficilement de la douce quiétude de l'obscurité, je m'éveille ... Et, alors, que mon cerveau retrouve son sens et son chemin dans le brouillard persistant du sommeil, une voix s'élève à mes oreilles, glaciale, coupante ... si caractéristique de la personne à qui elle appartient : Rogue !  
_- Rappelle toi Potter ! Pas de sentiments ... pas d'expressions ... un mur ! Tu dois être un mur face aux autres ! Et n'oublie pas ... personne ne te voit mais tu vois tout !  
_Ce satané prof de potions irascible, toujours impavide face à mes regards noirs ... Il a quand même fini par me tutoyer avec toutes ces heures de potions, d'occluemencie, de duel et autre que l'on passe ensemble ! Je crois que notre relation est, depuis bien longtemps, au-dessus de toute haine ... c'est différent ! Bon, pas forcément plus amical mais mieux !  
C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je me redresse dans mon lit et attrape mes lunettes. Mon regard serein et fermé glisse le long des murs du dortoir Gryffondor des septième années. Mes camarades de chambres sont toujours les mêmes ... Dean ... Seamus ... Neville ... et Ron , mon meilleur ami !  
Ils ont tous beaucoup changé ... comme moi, je suppose !  
Seamus, maintenant assez grand pour avoir son propre avis sur les choses et les gens _( nda : rappelez vous dans le cinquième tome quand il s'est engueulé avec Harry parce que sa môman traitait notre ryry de taré ..... C'est pas elle qu'à affronté tronche de serpent ! .... Pas moi non plus d'ailleurs, et je m'en porte pas plus mal ! LOL )  
_ Dean, lui, n'a pas vraiment beaucoup changé ... de plus en plus ouvert et déconneur . Il me fait souvent pensé à Lee, l'ami des jumeaux Weasley .  
Neville , toute une histoire le ptit Neville ! Tout un changement surtout ! Depuis l'épisode du ministère, monsieur Longdubat est devenu un homme ... Oui bon, ça s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain non plus mais ... ça s'est fait ! Et maintenant, je suis le seul dernier petit gringalet du dortoir ... A en pleurer jvous dit !  
Ron ... Je ne sais pas si dire qu'il a changé serait assez expressif ... je ne pense pas ! Transformé serait le mot exact ! Je me demande souvent en le regardant si quelquepart en lui subsiste une trace du petit garçon jaloux, trouillard, faignant et morfal qu'il était ! Avec ses qualités, ne les occultons pas ... mais quand même, c'était ça l'image que Ronald Weasley donnait de lui. Aujourd'hui ... disons que Malefoy a du soucis à se faire avec le nouveau bourreau des coeurs dans les parages ! Eh oui ... le petit Ronald est un homme lui aussi ... et un bien en plus de ça ! Le quidditch lui a permit de se forger un caractère qui va en se fortifiant avec le temps, ainsi que le corps qui va avec d'ailleurs ! Il n'est franchement pas à plaindre... J'en dirais pas autant pour moi !  
Bref ... l'amitié que Ron et moi avons toujours partagée est passée par de noirs moments en ce temps là. Tout ça lui a certainement monté un peu trop à la tête et il est devenu un peu ... paranoïaque. Ca lui a passé après une petite .... bon d'accord, une très grosse engueulade avec moi. J'ai alors voulu lui faire entendre raison, lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas lui piquer la fille qu'il avait en vue, ni son nouveau balai que ses parents lui avaient acheté, profitant du nouveau poste de Mr Weasley, que je n'essayais pas non plus de récupérer toute la célébrité pour moi, en voilà une qui me fait plutôt gerber tiens ... enfin plein de truc du style ! Et ça a finis sur le tapis de notre salle commune, mon meilleur ami n'ayant trouvé d'autre alternative que d'en venir aux poings. Il a fallu que ce soit MacGonagall qui se déplace pour nous séparer. S'en est suivi plusieurs semaines où Ron ne fut plus, pour moi, qu'un simple étranger. C'est là que Sainte Hermione a trouvé bon d'apparaître ! Et c'est là que Ron s'est trouvé métamorphosé. Je n'ais jamais su ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais le fait est qu'un beau matin, Ron est revenu vers moi. Nous avons parlé tant et si bien que nous sommes arrivés en retard (_ qui a dit encore ????? ) _en cours de Potions, conscients de notre prochaine retenue mais heureux et réconciliés. Ne rêvons pas ... il a tout de même fallu du temps ... beaucoup de temps pour que la confiance revienne et que je retrouve mon meilleur ami. Malgré tout, rien n'est comme avant ... peut-être oserais-je dire mieux ! Il n'en a en tout cas découlé que des améliorations. Et maintenant ... notre amitié a mûrie ... nous sommes inséparables !  
Je n'oublie pas Hermione ... comment oublierais-je celle que je considère comme ma soeur !!! Elle aussi a changé ... et je ne suis pas le seul a l'avoir remarqué ! Heureusement que Ron lui a mis le grappin dessus assez vite après notre petite dispute autrement la belle s'en allait pour d'autres bras que les siens !  
Tout ça pour dire que le trio n'a jamais été aussi soudé .......  
Et pourtant ... pourtant ... quelque chose en moi me pousse à croire que le chemin de mon Destin n'a été tracé que pour moi ... que je serais seul à pouvoir faire face ! J'ai un vide là ... quelquepart en moi. Un vide dont j'ignore le sens et la provenance ...  
Un soupir m'échappe alors que pour la centième fois, je tourne et retourne cette question dans ma tête. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à mes compagnons endormis et me dégage enfin de mes douces couvertures. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre que j'ouvre d'un mouvement brusque. L'air frais de fin d'automne frappe mon visage en plein fouet effacant les dernières traces du sommeil. Je reste là quelques minutes avant d'enfin me diriger dans la salle de bain.  
Je pénètre dans la petite pièce carrelée de rouge et or ( pour changer ) et la ferme à clé. Je fais ensuite lentement face à mon reflet.  
Si les autres ont grandis, moi par contre, je reste avec mon physique de gamin. Mère Nature a subitement l'air de m'avoir oublié dans les rouages du temps.  
Ma main se pose sur ma joue et trace les lignes bien connu de mon visage au traits enfantins. Mes yeux glissent plus bas, détaillant le tee-shirt dans lequel je me noie. Ma faible carrure m'empêche même de remplir mes vêtements, ce n'est pourtant pas faute de manquer de sport puisque je suis un entraînement plus intensif que Ron lui-même. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et me déshabille. Je me glisse sous le jet d'eau froide avec plaisir. J'ai depuis bien longtemps oublié les anciens plaisir pour ne me consacrer qu'à être fort, toujours fort ...  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis pas sortir de mon écrin de fraîcheur pour m'essuyer et réintégrer ma chambre où mes amis commencent à s'éveiller un à un.  
- Eh Harry ! Comment tu vas ?  
- Ca va Dean ! Et toi ? Bien dormi ?  
- Comme loiaaaaaarrrr !  
Je laisse glisser un faible sourire sur mes lèvres en voyant mon ami bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
- Mais dis moi, pour une fois qu'on est que tout les deux, qu'est ce qui te fais te lever si tôt ???  
Je vois Dean se redresser et s'approcher de moi en adoptant un air espiègle qui à tendance à ne rien prédire de bon. Il me passe un bras autour des épaules.  
- Allez Harry ! Racontes moi qui est l'élue de ton coeur ...  
Seul un clignement d'oeil trahit ma surprise, mon visage ne reste que masque sous l'interrogatoire de mon camarade.  
Je me dérobe à son étreinte pour aller chercher mes affaires et m'habiller.  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'ai quelqu'un en vu Dean ?  
- Pourquoi tu te lèverais si tôt sinon ?  
- Pour être peinard et éviter ce genre de questions peut-être ...  
Je le regarde fixement, ne cachant aucunement l'amusement qui brille dans mes yeux.  
Il me retourne un petit sourire avant de prendre à son tour la direction de la salle de bain. Juste avant de fermer la porte il me lance un dernier regard et me crie :  
- T'inquiètes Harry, je finirais pas trouver qui est la belle qui te retiens autant la soirée et te tire du lit aux auores ....  
- Dans ce cas, tu risques d'avoir une belle surprise !  
Je n'ose imaginer la tête de mon ami quand il découvrira que c'est avec notre très cher ami Rogue que je passe le plus clair de mon temps.  
Chassant ces charmantes idées de mon esprit, je retourne mon attention vers le ronfleur qui me sert de voisin et de meilleur ami. Je laisse couler un soupir amusé en le voyant affalé dans le sens de la largeur de son lit, la tête balancée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, le pyjama dans tous les sens .... Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui rédiger une note le prévenant que je descendais manger. Je la pose en évidence sur sa table de nuit, récupère mes affaires de cours et sors de la chambre. Mais au moment où je referme la porte derrière moi, j'entend un hurlement résonner dans le dortoir, suivi d'une suite interminable de jurons. Je secoue légèrement la tête et descend finalement la volée de marches. Ron n'aura pas besoin de ma note tout compte fait puisqu'il vient de se réveiller. En bas, je croise Hermione qui s'empresse au bas des escaliers, inquiète.  
- Harry ! Qu'est ce qui se passe là-haut ??  
- Bonjour à toi aussi Mione !  
- Oh excuse moi Harry ! Bien dormi ?  
Elle me serre tendrement contre elle et me fait la bise avant de me relâcher. Je lui retourne un sourire, petit mais franc, les seuls que je fais encore sous mon masque de glace.  
- Pas à me plaindre ! Pour les hurlements, je crois que Ron n'a pas du apprécier son réveil glacé ...  
Elle sourit doucement en m'attirant vers le canapé dans lequel elle s'était installée pour lire son livre.  
- Qui ?  
- Dean !  
Elle glousse un moment avant de reprendre son air sérieux. Sentant approcher une de ces questions mortellement inquiètes dont Hermione a le secret quand il s'agit de moi, je m'empresse de lui demander :  
- Mais dis moi, et toi, que fais tu là à cette heure ?  
- Je voulais te parler Ry !  
Je fronce les sourcils. Je l'attendais celle-là.  
- De quoi ?  
Elle relève les yeux et plante son regard tendre dans le mien, impassible et pourtant, si clair pour elle. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et annonce d'un trait :  
- Je m'inquiète. Depuis que tu passes ton temps à travailler avec Rogue, je n'ais plus entendu ton rire, plus vu ton inscousciance, plus ...  
- Mione ! Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et ...  
- Mais Harry, je ...  
- ... Et la reprendre maintenant n'aboutira à rien de plus !  
Elle m'observe quelques secondes. Je vois bien la douleur qui plane dans ses beaux yeux chocolats mais elle doit comprendre que c'est mieux ainsi, ma carapace est la seule chose qui continu de me protéger des autres tant que je ne suis pas prêt.  
Je tend une main vers sa joue et la pose doucement contre sa peau veloutée. Elle ferme les yeux et s'appuie contre elle, une larme solitaire s'échappant de ses paupières. - Cesse de te faire du mal, cela ne mènera à rien !  
Je la voie entrouvrir les yeux avant de les refermer et de venir se blotir contre moi. Ma main quitte sa joue pour venir se poser sur son dos. Je l'enlace et la berce doucement. Hermione et moi sommes devenu très proches. Lorsque Ron passait de fille en fille, l'oubliant en même temps que moi, elle en a souffert comme toute amoureuse transie l'aurait fait à sa place. Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux. Nous avons pris cette habitude de nous réconforter ... la chaleur de l'autre ... son amitié ... pour apaiser la souffrance. Et même si tout cela est passé, l'habitude reste. Hermione aime à venir se blottir contre moi, rendant parfois Ron jaloux, même si il sait parfaitement qu'il n'a rien a craindre de moi. Mione est ma petite soeur, ma petite fleur, fragile et forte à la fois ...   
Soudain, des pas rapides retentissent dans le couloir menant à mon dortoir, appuyés par de violents cris. Je me retourne alors que Hermione se redresse dans mes bras. Derrière nous apparaît un Dean mort de rire poursuivi par un Ron rouge de colère trempé de la tête aux pieds.  
- Reviens ici espèce de faux-frère, sadique ... Je vais te balancer par le fenêtre, te ...  
- Ron !  
Mon meilleur ami pile net au milieu de la salle commune et tourne son regard vers nous. Son visage s'étire d'un sourire.  
- Mione ma chérie, déjà là ? Hey salut Harry, comment tu vas ?  
- Mieux que toi en tout cas, c'est une certitude.  
- Te fous pas de moi Potter !  
- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Ca bien dix minutes que Dean t'a réveillé alors pourquoi t'es toujours trempé ?  
- Excellente question Harry !  
- Dean ... La ferme !  
Le Dean en question en est à se rouler par terre tellement il rit encore. C'est alors que Ron se jette sur lui, le plaquant à terre, pour empirer son fou rire à grands coups de chatouilles.  
- Bon, pendant que Ron achève mon meilleur ami, je crois que je vais pouvoir vous faire un résumé de la bataille mémorable que fut ce réveil.  
Ca c'est Seamus. Celui ci se tient nonchallemment appuyé contre le mur des escaliers, sourire charmeur aux lèvres, Neville à ses côtés.  
Ce dernier, laissant Seamus à son récit, s'approche de nous et embrasse Mione sur les deux joues avant de me tendre une main que je serre immédiatemment. Ensuite, il s'assoie tranquillement à nos côtés et observe d'un oeil vide nos deux amis se batailler sur le sol.  
- Bon alors Seam', tu racontes ?  
Se sentant enfin écouté, de par la remarque de Mione, celui-ci s'approche, attirant l'attention de tous.  
- En fait ... Dean a aimablement réveillé Ron il y a de cela une dizaine de minutes mais je crois que notre ami à trouvé ce réveil un peu ... humide !  
Il tourne un regard amusé vers nos deux gamins qui ont enfin finis leur gueguerre puis reprend.  
- Notre petit Ronnie ...  
- Seam ' ...  
- J'ai donc dit : Notre petit Ronnie s'est donc jeté à la poursuite de Dean, finissant bien entendu par le mettre dans la douche ... comme toujours ! Le train-train habituel quoi !  
Tous les Gryffondors présents hôchent la tête pour approuver un tel fait alors que Ron se renfrogne un peu plus, assis sur son tapis.  
- Mais ! Ce n'était pas finis ...  
- Cet imbécile de Dean n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'attendre que je sois habillé pour me refaire le coup !  
Tout le monde éclate de rire, enfonçant toujours un peu plus le pauvre roux.  
- Ronnie tu m'a gâché tout mon effet !  
- Laisse moi rire ! On en avait encore pour trois plombes !  
- Tu ne connais rien à rien ! Espèce d'inculte !  
- Inculte peut-être mais en attendant c'est toujours moi le roi aux échecs !  
Il n'en faut pas plus à Seamus pour se renfrogner à son tour. Voilà plusieurs mois que Seamus, pris par la folie des échecs, tente vainement de battre Ron. Pas besoin de préciser qu'il s'est fait étaler à chaque fois, bien entendu ...  
- Bon les enfants, c'est pas tout ça mais on a cours !  
- Voui Mdame !  
Obéissant à l'ordre de Mione, tous les gryffondors se lèvent et attrapent leurs affaires, se glissant vers la sortie.  
- Mais Mione chérie ... je fais quoi moi ? Je suis trempé et je ...  
Je vois clairement Hermione lever les yeux aux ciel sortant sa baguette.  
- Ronald ! A quoi te sert ta tête et ta magie ?  
D'un élégant mouvement du poignet, Hermione enlève toute trace de gouttes et d'humidité de la robe de son petit-ami.  
- Merci ma puce !  
Il se rapproche et l'embrasse légèrement avant de la prendre par la main et de l'attirer à son tour dans le couloir.  
- Bon Harry ! Tu viens ?  
- Um Um ! J'arrive !  
Les suivant d'un pas plus lent, je m'engage hors de la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
Je les rejoins alors qu'ils s'intallent à notre table. Sans un mot, je me glisse entre Neville et Ron et me sert à manger. Le petit-déjeuner s'éternise entre discussions animées et blagues en tout genres. Ce n'est que cinq minutes avant la sonnerie que Hermione nous fait nous lever, nous obligeant à courir comme des dératés vers le parc, commençant avec un cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques.  
Nous arrivons pile au moment où, au loin, la cloche retentit dans le château. A mes côtés, Dean s'affale sur l'herbe, essouflé. Nous ne sommes pas dans un meilleur état. Je vois, à une dizaine de mètres de nous, entouré de ses chiens-chiens, le prince de Serpentard, j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy.  
Lui aussi a changé je crois, bien que je ne le connaisse pas assez pour juger. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie. Mais j'avoue que les évènements de l'an dernier m'ont laissé un moment perplexe. En effet, au milieu de l'année, il semble y avoir eu une rebellion au sein même des Serpentards et contre leur vénéré chef. Rien n'étant prouvé puisque les serpents n'étant pas du genre à ébruiter quoi que ce soit sur leur maison. Mais ces tensions que j'ai ressentis n'ont durées qu'un temps puisque, très vite, Malefoy est redevenu le playboy entouré de sa petite cour. Mais il me semblait bien tout de même que les choses avaient changées.  
De plus, changement majeur, les insultes ne sont plus de rigueur ! Malefoy et moi nous rencontrons aujourd'hui sans le moindre échange d'injures ... sans le moindre échange non plus d'ailleurs, sauf celui de regards méprisants ... mais faut pas réver non plus.  
Plongé dans mes réflexions, je n'ais pas vu Hagrid arriver. C'est pas comme si il passait inaperçu quand même ... mais bon.  
- Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, ça va être un peu spécial puisque nous n'allons pas vraiment faire de SCM !  
J'entends Ron déglutir à mes côtés. Je retiens difficilement le sourire qui menace d'errer sur mes lèvres. Il est vrai qu'avec Hagrid il faut s'attendre à tout !  
- Votre professeur de divination ...  
Là par contre, le sourire ironique m'échappe.  
- ... a besoin d'une plante pour son prochain cours. Or cette plante ne se conserve pas une fois coupée, plus de 24h. Nous allons donc devoir aller la cueillir nous-même pour votre cours de ce soir.  
- Professeur ?  
- Oui miss Brown ?  
- Vous .. vous voulez dire que nous allons devoir aller ...  
Elle déglutit.  
- ... là dedans !  
Elle prononce la fin de sa phrase d'un toute petite voix en désignant la fôret interdite du doigt.  
- Mais si ! Mais rassurez vous, j'ai l'autorisation du Dumbledore, et j'emmène Crockdur. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel, une protection comme celle là autant s'en passer, ça revient au même !  
Malgré tout, je prend, tout comme mes camarades réticents, le chemin de la fôret. Les mains dans les poches, je laisse mon regard errer autour de moi alors que les arbres referment leur emprise autour de nous. Je perçois clairement la peur de mes compagnons, même celle de ceux qui tente courageusement ou fièrement de la cacher.  
- Tu crois qu'on va tomber sur quoi cette fois Harry ?  
Je tourne les yeux vers mon meilleur ami qui me sourit malicieusement. Lui aussi passe en revue nos nombreuses escapades dans cette Fôret de mystères.  
- Qui sait ?  
Je repose mon regard devant moi, scrutant les ombres mouvantes.  
- On a déjà fait un bon paquet de truc !  
- Laisse moi récapituler ... Suceur de sang de licornes ... licorne , oui bon, elle était morte mais ça reste une licorne ... acromentula ... hypogriffe ... centaures ... un géant ... J'ai oublié quelque chose ?  
- Nan, je crois pas !  
Je croise le sourire radieux de mon ami ... autant de souvenirs ... nos secrets ...  
- Bien les enfants !   
Hagrid s'arrête en plein centre d'une clairière puis se retourne vers nous empoignant son arbalète.  
- Nous y voilà !  
Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire. Je ne me suis même pas aperçu à quel point nous nous sommes enfoncé dans la fôret. J'espère tout simplement que ce n'est pas le style d'endroit que prisent les bestioles de la fôret ... ou alors on est mal !  
- Vous allez vous séparer, cela ira plus vite. Mais ne vous éloignez pas, je veux tous vous voir. C'est compris ?  
Mon ami prend vraiment son rôle de professeur très à coeur et il apprend à le faire bien. Qui vient à point à qui sait attendre !  
- Parfait !  
- Professeur ?  
- Oui Miss Granger ?  
- Quelle est cette plante que nous devons chercher ?  
- Oh oui pardon, j'ai oublié de vous expliquer ça !  
Oui bon, il ya encore des efforts et des progrès à faire !  
- Cette plante est une fleur très rare qui ne pousse qu'en des fôrets particulières, très porteuses de magies. Nous avons la chance d'en avoir ici. C'est la _Néméa Fortuna_ !  
A mes côtés, Hermione étouffe un cri, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
- Prof ... Professeur, vous voulez dire que nous allons récolter et utiliser de la Néméa?  
- C'est cela Her ... Miss Granger !  
- Seigneur !  
Juste un murmure s'échappe des lèvres de mon amie. Elle semble sous le choc, pâle et tremblante alors que Hagrid continu son explication.  
- La Néméa est une fleur superbe à tige très courte. Je vous préviens qu'elle ne se trouve pas facilement, elle a tendance à préférer les endroits sombres. Sous des buissons touffus ou près d'épaisses racines ... Alors ouvrez l'oeil ! Elle est d'une blancheur immaculée mais ne vous étonnez pas de la trouver en bouton, elle reste toujours ainsi, nul ne l'a déjà vu ouverte !  
Le silence s'installe. Chacun buvant les paroles de mon ami.  
- Très bien ! A présent, à vous les jeunes !  
Le signal donné, tout le monde commence à s'éparpiller. Ils semblent presque avoir oublié où ils se trouvent pour farfouiller allégrement dans buissons et fougères, cherchant à être le premier ou la première à trouver la plante rarissime. Je soupire et me tourne vers me amis qui, comme moi, n'ont pas bougé.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
- Bah on cherche !  
- Tu m'as bien excitée Mione !  
- Mais tu te rend compte Ron ! De la Néméa ... de la vraie Néméa.  
Retenant un nouveau soupir d'exaspération devant le changement de caractère de mon amie, je me tourne vers elle.  
- Vas y, sors nous ta science Hermione !  
Ignorant la remarque, ma meilleure amie se lance, sautillant un peu partout autour de nous. Dire qu'il y a à peine trente secondes, je me demandais si je devais me préparer à la rattraper quand elle tomberai des les pommes !  
- La Néméa est une des plantes utilisées par les plus grands sorciers afin de voir dans l'avenir ou de découvrir le caché.  
- C'est à dire ? Je croyais pourtant que tu jugeais la discipline de la divination stupide et sans aucune fiabilité.  
Elle balaye la remarque de son petit-ami du revers de la main.  
- C'est totalement différent !  
- Et en quoi ?  
- La Néméa a été surnomée la plante à Merlin. Les légendes dises que c'est à elle que Merlin faisait recourt pour chacune de ses grandes actions. Il paraît même qu'il ... qu'il aurait créer des vies grâce à elle.  
Moi et mon meilleur ami restons sceptiques.  
- Des légendes ...  
- Oui et alors ... nous aussi sommes sensés être des légendes !  
Sur cette dernière phrase, mon amie nous tourne le dos et se dirige dans un coin inocupée pour commencé à chercher, apparemment véxée.  
- T'as gagné le gros lot ! Pile ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire !  
Ron hausse les épaules.  
- Ca va s'arranger ... comme toujours !  
- Commence par aller lui faire des excuses ... ça sera un bon début !  
- Moui ! T'as sûrement raison ! Bon allez, j'y vais !  
Et effectivement, Ron Weasley commence à marcher d'un pas conquérant vers sa douce et tendre, tentant de se faire pardonner.  
Je souris légèrement avant de me détourner à mon tour. Je n'ai absolument aucune motivation pour chercher cette fleur, surtout si c'est pour que l'autre folle prédise encore ma mort pendant des heures ...  
Finalement, je me met au travail, fouillant sans grande application les coins sombres qui se présentent à moi.  
Je marche lentement, l'esprit totalement dans le vague, quand soudain une toute petite fleur blanche se matérialise devant moi. Ebahis, je la détaille.  
Elle semble toute fragile et si douce...  
Envoûté, je tend la main vers elle ... mais je ne la referme que sur du vide ...  
Du vide ...  
J'observe ma paume vide ...  
Encore vide ...  
C'est alors que je le sens s'alourdir ... s'épaissir ... là en moi ... le vide ...  
Je pose une main tremblante contre ma poitrine douloureuse ... avant de tomber lourdement à genoux ...  
La douleur me semble durer des heures avant qu'enfin je puisse rouvrir les yeux ...  
Et de nouveau ... elle est là ...  
La fleur ...  
Blanche ...  
Immaculée ...  
En bouton ...  
Mes yeux s'écarquillent ...  
La Néméa ...  
Serait-ce possible ...  
Je me redresse, chancelant ... et m'avance lentement vers la tremblante petite plante ...  
Je m'agenouille devant elle ...  
Elle est belle ...  
Pure ...  
Je tend de nouveau ma main ... comme hypnotisé ...  
Mais mes doigts ne rencontrent encore une fois aucun obstacle ...  
Elle a disparu alors que la douleur s'enfonce soudainement plus profondément en moi ...  
Je suffoque ...  
Je me sens partir ...  
Mes yeux se brouillent ...  
Mais là ... à quelques pas de moi ... la silhouette incertaine de la fleur de Merlin se matérialise ... irréelle dans le silence soudain profond de la fôret ...  
Ce silence ...  
Je le connais ...  
Trop profond ...  
Trop vide ...  
Vide ...  
Vide ...  
Néant ...  
Je prend ma tête entre mes mains ... ne supportant plus ni la douleur, ni la voix lancinante du silence résonnant dans mon esprit embrouillé ...  
Je hurle ...  
Encore ...  
Et encore ...  
Le temps passe ...  
Et je suis là ...  
Au sol ...  
Seul ...  
Vide ...  
J'ai arrêté de crier ...  
Seul mon coeur se révolte encore ...  
Et mon esprit ... mon courage ...  
Lui me hurle encore de me relever ...  
Je suis un Potter !!  
Mais mon corps ne réagit plus ...  
Quelqu'un veut que je reste là ...  
Avec pour seul compagnon, un silence qui ne fait parti de ce monde ... de mon monde ...  
Alors je reste là ...  
Je n'ai que ça à faire ...  
Mes yeux fixés sur un point qui n'existe pas ...  
J'ignore combien de temps a passé lorsque, soudain une intense lueur éclate devant moi ...  
Et je vois apparaître ... dans toute sa beauté ... une licorne ... une magnifique licorne ...  
Cette dernière s'avance en trottinant vers mon corps vide de réaction ...  
Mes yeux la suivent ...  
Elle ralentit puis s'arrête devant moi ...  
Je sens ses grand yeux bleu clairs me détailler ...  
C'est alors que je la vois ... comme au ralenti ... baisser sa tête vers la mienne jusqu'à ce que sa corne touche ma cicatrice ...  
Et les ténèbres m'ont alors engloutis ... sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose ...  
Mon corps a glissé au sol ... une poupée ...  
Une poupée dont l'esprit n'est plus en ce lieu ...

_J'ouvre les yeux ... lentement ...  
Tout est noir autour de moi ...  
Silence ...  
Ténèbres ...  
Vide ...  
Encore ...  
Toujours ...  
C'est alors que des lumières commencent à apparaîtrent ...  
Furtivement ...  
Traçant, après un temps des images ...  
Les flashs se forment ... se transforment ... deviennent clairs ...  
Je vois un homme, vieux, et une femme, belle ...  
Je les ais déjà vu ..  
Mais où ??  
Ils parlent ...  
Soudain, l'image change ...  
C'est moi ....  
Mais où suis-je ?  
Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ?  
Je suis vétu d'un uniforme de combat avec d'étranges signes ...  
Je me bat ...  
Avec des épées ...  
A mains nues ...  
Un arc ...  
Un cheval ...  
Les flashs se succèdent à un vitesse folle ... me faisant entrevoir des images plus folles les unes que les autres ...  
Je me vois travers tous les pays du monde ...  
France ...  
Italie ...  
Grèce ...  
Chine ...  
Et d'autre ...  
Lorsque soudain ...  
S'impose un paysage inconnu ...  
Des êtres étranges ...  
Qu'est ce que ...  
Je ne comprend plus rien ...  
Je suis partout ... mais c'est impossible ...  
Soudain, une voix s'élève entre chaque flash ... morcelée ...  
- Il ...... fils d.....ière. Bient......a l'heur......on éveil. Mai.....ours du Desti......é modifié. Il doi......rouver et....libérer. El.......ènera....Pouvoi....... aux Ailes. Il..........ls de Lumière ... Elle e.....ille de la vie, fiancé......a Mort ... E..... vécu pour les autr..... perdit .... quoi elle tenait. ........ pour lui ! El.....failli, ma....... est prisonnière ... Libère la ! Libè ...... Ell.... là pour toi, fils.....umière !  
Les images s'accélèrent toujours autant dans ma tête ...  
La voix s'amplifie ...  
Puis soudain se tait ...  
Pour résonner clairement une seule et dernière fois ...  
- Trouve la ! Elle est là ... tout proche ! Pour toi !  
- Qui ?  
Seul le silence me répond ...  
Je suis de nouveau seul ...  
Dans les ténèbres ...  
Je me sens partir ...  
Le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds en un gouffre de lumière ...  
Et je tombe ..._

Je me réveille en sursaut, en sueur ... dans un lit ...  
Un lit ?  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?  
- Veuillez surveillez votre vocabulaire Mr Potter ... Vous êtes dans une infirmerie que diable !  
- Pompom quelle bonne suprise ! Alors toujours pas d'accord pour me faire une carte de fidélité ...  
Je la vois lever les yeux aux ciels pendant qu'elle pose toute sorte de flacons sur ma table de nuit.  
- Dites moi Pompom ! Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ces machins ...  
- Ces machins, comme vous dites, sont vos médicaments !  
- Des médicaments pour quoi ? Je me sens très bien !  
- Mr Potter, on vous a retrouvé presque agonisant ...  
- N'exagérez pas !  
- Dans un très mauvais état ...  
- C'est mieux !  
- Pendant votre cours avec Hagrid !  
- Moui et alors ...  
- Pardon ?  
- Je me suis senti mal pendant le cours ! Certainement pas assez dormi ou un truc du genre ... Pas bien grave !  
- De deux choses l'une Potter, ...  
Oups ... Elle se met en colère la Pompom ...  
- Ici, c'est moi l'infirmière et de deux, vous avez disparu pour réapparaître en lisière de fôret plusieurs heures plus tard ...  
Plus embêtant ... je suis censé répondre quoi, moi !  
- On est pas dans le monde de la magie pour rien !!  
Un peu plus et le visage de l'infirmière pourrait se confondre avec les cheveux des Weasley tellement elle est en colère ...  
- Mr Potter, vous ...  
- Pompom !  
Ouf sauvé par le gong ...  
- Professeur Dumbledore !!!  
Le professeur en question s'approche de moi et me pose une main sur l'épaule.  
- Harry, que s'est il passé ce matin ??

Je reste silencieux. Dois-je lui dire ...  
J'ouvre la bouche ... mais rien ne sort ...  
- Je ... rien ! Il ne s'est rien passé !  
Je vois bien que Dumbledore ne me crois pas mais il finit par ôter sa main en me disant :  
- Si tu veux parler Harry, n'hésite pas mon garçon !  
- Oui, merci professeur !  
Sur ce, il me sourit gentiment et se retire de l'infirmerie.  
- Alors maintenant Pompom ... je peux sortir ???  
Je vois l'infirmière froncer les sourcils. Je met vraiment sa patience à rude épreuve ...  
Craque ... Craque pas ... craque ... craque pas ...  
- Couchez vous et taisez vous Potter !  
Merde ... pas craquer !!!  
Je me recouche en soupirant.  
Par la fenêtre, je distingue une fin de coucher de soleil. Au moins ... j'ai loupé le cours de Divination.  
Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de me rendormir mais rien n'y fait ...  
Deux heures plus tard ... je suis encore là, bras sous la nuque à admirer le plafond !  
Je cherche à connaître le sens de ma vision ... si floue ...  
Une image ne cesse de me revenir à l'esprit ... une seule ...  
Un homme ...  
Une femme ...  
Où les ais je vu ??  
Je cherche dans ma mémoire ... loin ...  
Mais rien ...Je me laisse lentement sombrer dans un demi-sommeil ...  
Et c'est là que je les entend ...  
_- ... que toi, Divinéa, qui puisse l'emmener où il doit aller pour savoir ...  
_Je me redresse en sursaut dans mon lit.  
- C'est ça !  
Me taisant, je vérifie que je n'ai réveillé personne.  
Je soupire puis repousse mes couvertures. Je me dirige lentement vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et m'y asseoir.  
- Pourquoi ais-je oublié ce rêve, Sirius ? Je sens qu'il est important ...  
Le silence de la nuit me répond, si harmonieux ...  
- Mais en quoi ?  
Je laisse mon esprit errer dans mes limbes de la nuit ... recherchant ses réponses ...  
Lorsque, soudain, j'entend des pas dans le couloir.  
- Merde !  
Je courre me réfugier sous mes couvertures alors que Mme Pomfresh fait son entrée.  
Je l'entend vaguement grommeler puis venir fermer la fenêtre. Elle vient ensuite me recouvrir, me croyant endormi.  
Elle veille quelques secondes sur mon sommeil avant de retourner au sien ...  
Même si elle ne le montre pas souvent, je sais qu'elle m'adore ...  
Tendant mes oreilles, je finis par me détendre et me rallonger sur le dos.  
- Alors dis moi maman ... tu y crois vraiment toi au fait qu'il y ait quelque chose pour moi, ici ?  
Sans attendre de réponse, je ferme les paupières ...  
C'est alors que je sens, me parcourant tout le corps en un délicieux frisson, quelque chose me caresser la joue. Je rouvre brusquement les yeux ... Rien.  
Serais-je possible que ...  
- Maman ?  
De nouveau, je ressens cette caresse, comme le doux souffle d'une brise d'été, rassurante et si aimante ... Là, contre ma joue ...  
Je referme mes yeux et me laisse aller contre les oreillers ...  
- Si tu le dis ... je te fais confiance. Je chercherais !  
Alors que je sens le sommeil venir vraiment me chercher, je murmure dans un dernier souffle ce que j'ai toujours réver d'avouer :  
- Je t'aime Maman ...  
Même si je sais qu'elle ne sera plus jamais vraiment là ...  
Je chercherais ...

**Alors verdict ?? **  
**J'ai un peu galéré pour ce chapitre parce que je n'ai les idées que pour un peu plus tard ... LOL.  
Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même !  
Bizou et à la prochaine   
Eternity**


	3. Quand Poudlard se dévoile

**Hello hello bonjour !  
Comment vous allez tous bien ?  
Bon je suis vraiment désolée pour cet énoooooorrrme retard mais mon autre fic passe malheureusement en prio vu le point où elle en est. Donc, compte tenu du peu de temps qui m'est imparti, je fais mon possible !  
J'espère quand même ne pas avoir perdu mes revieweurs ... )-;  
Bon allez j'arrête et laisse place aux Rar :**

greg : kikou toi ! alors komen va ? ça fais un bout de temps que j'ai pas eu de tes news ... bon ok ok ... ça fait un bout de temps de j'ai pas publié mais c'est même pas de ma fôooooteeuuuhh ! LOL. Bref, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise autant que l'autre et je ferais mon possible pour ne pas te decevoir. Byeby ! Bizou. A la prochaine

Abel : hello toi ! Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir que cette fic te plaise aussi paske je dois avouer que j'ai envoyer le chapitre sur un coup de tête, un soir ! Donc j'essaye de la continuer en parallèle avec l'autre mais ça fait limite parfois kan même. Pour Harry , ce n'est pas sans raison que je l'ais laissé en petit gringalet ! Cen'était ni le lieu ni le moment ! Quant à Divinéa, elle n'aura pas ce nom là dans la fic ... pour cause de commodité ! C'est un peu pas discret, mais elle va le réutiliser ! Elle apparaît dans ce chapitre là mais tu sera peut-être étonné de savoir quel rôle elle va tenir ! J'espère que cela ne te décevra pas pour autant ! Dis moi ce que t'en pense ! Bizou

Onarluca : Salut, contente de te revoir sur cette fic là ! Je ne te vois plus sur l'autre donc j'en déduis qu'elle te plait moins maintenant ! J'en suis désolée crois moi mais hélas, je ne peu pas plaire à tout le monde ! LOL. En tout cas, merci de tes encouragements !

Zagan : Les reviews comme les tiennes, c'est vraiment le pied ... LOL. Merci bcp pour tes compliments ... Pour le mystère, il va un peu s'effacer dans ce chapitre mais l'histoire évolu donc ... faut bien ! ;-p J'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire ! Bye

Sojiro : Kikou toi ! C'est vraiment super que t'aime aussi cette fic là ... rien de mieu pour me motiver ... LOL. Divinée va apparaître mais elle n'a pas ce nom là en temps normal ... juste pour les occasions spéciales ... Dis moi ce que t'en pense ... et à la prochaine ! Au fait, toujours aussi bien ta fic ! Bizou

Satya : Rassure toi je n'ais ni l'intention ni l'envie de laisser cette fic en plan même si il me faut un sacré bout de temps pour écrire les chapitre . LOL. J'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !Bye

Sur ce ... je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous attend à la fin du chapitre ;-p  
Bizou à tous !  
Eternity

_Chapitre 3 : Quand Poudlard se dévoile ..._

  
J'erre lentement dans les couloirs sombres du vieux château. Mes pieds traînent au sol, soulevant air et poussière. Voilà déjà plusieurs semaines que je cherche, à longueur de nuit, ce que Poudlard possède comme secret pour moi ... mais là je commence franchement à douter.  
Bon d'accord, je découvre plein de nouveaux passages secrets mais ça me fait tourner en rond. Tiens d'ailleurs, l'autre nuit, je me suis bien marré à faire enrager Rusard. Sa chatte a même finie coincée dans une armure avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit.   
Mais en attendant, il est 3h du matin, et je commence vraiment à en avoir plus que marre. En plus, je n'ais vraiment aucune idée de ce que ça va encore m'amener ces histoires et me connaissant comme un véritable aimant à problèmes ... je suis très mal barré.  
Toujours la tête dans les nuage, je tourne à un croisement ... pour violemment frapper contre un mur qui n'a rien à foutre là ... Je me retrouve sur les fesses, l'esprit un peu embrouillé par le choc ... Je fixe avec incrédulité l'obstacle qui se dresse entre moi et le couloir menant à mon dortoir.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce bordel !  
Rien ne bouge pendant plusieurs minutes encore. Je tâtonne le mur de pierres sans trouver ni passage secret, ni ouverture. Je soupire profondément avant de me laisser glisser contre le mur en question.  
- Je suis naze !  
Un murmure ... mais c'est vrai en plus. Je suis totalement vanné. Ma journée m'a épuisé entre l'entraînement mental avec Rogue et celui de Quidditch en prévision du prochain match Griffondor/Serpentard. Il faut l'admettre, le travail d'un capitaine, même si il est vraiment gratifiant, est un vrai casse-tête. La prochaine fois que je vois Dubois, il faudra que je me souvienne de m'excuser.  
Je souris légèrement en me remémorant mes débuts. Tout cela paraît si loin à présent.  
Ma tête bascule en arrière pour venir s'appuyer au mur. Mes yeux plongent dans l'obscurité de la nuit. C'est là que je la voie, envoûtante, merveilleuse ... unique.  
La Lune bleue !  
L'astre de nuit dans toute sa splendeur, étalant son étrange lumière bleuté et brillante sur toute la vie qui ose la regarder.  
Je ne peux plus en détacher mon regard, absorbé par un phénomène , sans aucun doute magique, mais surtout d'une beauté indéfinisable.  
- Par Merlin !  
Ma voix, rauque, me fait soudain revenir à moi. Je me retrouve de nouveau dans le sombre et humide couloir de Poudlard, coincé par un mur qui a soudain eu envie de me pourrir la vie.  
Sans reposer mes yeux sur l'astre lunaire, je soupire profondément.  
- Et maintenant, moi je fais quoi ?  
C'est alors qu'à ma plus grande surprise, le mur à ma droite se dérobe sans un bruit, laissant place à un nouveau couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Je le regarde un instant, indécis quant à la conduite à suivre. Mais le château tout entier semble vouloir me pousser dans ce sens.  
Je me redresse et époussette légèrement mes vêtements.  
- J'espère vraiment que vous savez où vous m'emmenez tout ce que vous en êtes !  
Je m'introduis dans le passage lorsqu'un bruit me fait me retourner en sursaut. Derrière moi, le mur qui me bloquait le passage d'origine s'est soudain effacé pour redonner au couloir sa taille principale. A peine ais-je le temps de réagir que le passage dans lequel je me suis engouffré se referme violemment à son tour.  
Un instant passe alors que les derniers échos du choc se répercutent dans le château.  
- Super !  
Mon murmure perce l'obscurité qui m'entoure. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche pour en ressortir ... ma baguette !  
- Bon alors .. commençons par le début :Lumos !  
Rien ne se passe.  
- Qu'est ce que ... Lumos !  
Je secoue ma baguette mais toujours rien ne se produit.  
- LUMOS !  
Vraiment rien a en tirer !  
Je soupire avant de me résigner et de la ranger dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Bon ! Puisqu'il n'y a plus que ce choix là.  
Je pose lentement mes mains sur les murs qui m'entourent et avance à tâtons dans le couloir poussiéreux. En effet, l'air est épais, empli de saletés et des marques du temps.  
Les minutes passent. Mes yeux s'habituent progressivement à l'obscurité complète qui m'a prise entre ses griffes, mais je ne distingue toujours rien ... ni devant moi ... ni à mes côtés...  
J'avance toujours jusqu'à ce que ...  
- Aïe ! Qui c'est l'abruti qui a pris la sale habitude de coller des murs un peu partout !  
... J'arrive au bout du couloir.  
- Génial ! Me voilà coincé ! Si au moins j'avais de la lumière, je pourrais ...  
C'est alors que le couloir s'illumine de long en large par de superbes torches couvertes d'or, d'argent, de joyaux et ... de toiles d'araignées. Logique ! Faut pas trop en demander non plus !  
Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, à la fois dépassé par les évènements et en rogne contre une vieille bâtisse qui a eu un subite envie de me faire tourner fou !  
Finalement résigné, je jette un coup d'oeil circulaire aux murs qui m'entourent.  
Celui qui s'est imposé entre moi et ma progression est marqué de divers signes dont les couleurs sont passées par le temps.  
Les signes me semblent inconnus mais lorsque ma main vient frôler les dessins, je ressens une profonde chaleur émanant des pierres en elles-même. Je pose lentement la main toute entière sur le murs. Mais à ce moment, le sol se met violemment à trembler sous moi. Perdant l'équilibre, je recule de quelques pas pour voir ... le mur se fissurer lentement sous les vibrations. Une lumière intense se fraye un passage parmi les failles. Je cache mes yeux de mes bras tant la lumière devient forte. Puis j'entend un profond bruit de chute. J'attend quelques minutes avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.  
Devant moi, le mur s'est totalement écroulé pour laisser place à un immense salle circulaire très lumineuse mais plongée dans un étrange brouillard.  
Je m'avance lentement ... La brume s'écarte devant moi pour se refermer dès que je suis passé. Je suis plongé dans un mystère.  
Les filins de la brume se colorent lentement ...  
Bleu ...  
Rose ...  
Jaune ...  
Les couleurs se chevauchent ... se mèlent ... se mélangent et m'entourent ...  
Je distingue de petites flammèches qui planent dans la pièce diffusant une douce chaleur.  
L'ambiance est chaleureuse et douce ...  
Mais j'ai l'étrange sensation d'être oppressé ... un poids sur mon coeur me préviens de ne pas me fier à ce que je vois ...  
Je ferme les yeux me souvenant des conseils de Rogue.  
Je respire à fond et me concentre sur toutes ces sensations qui m'entourent ...  
Un bruit ...  
Un vent fort se met à souffler autour de moi ...  
J'entends un bruit ...  
Je sens la chaleur factice s'évaporer pour laisser place au froid mordant des prisons, un froid qui engourdit les sens pour vous garder dans ses griffes à jamais ...  
Comme un battement ...  
Sous mes paupières closes, je distingue la baisse de luminosité jusqu'à l'obscurité grise ...  
Un battement de coeur ...  
J'entrouvre légèrement les yeux ...  
Un lent battement de coeur ...  
Et je la voie ... elle !  
Là, figée dans un immense bloc de cristal , la femme de mon rêve ... Ses yeux sont fermés sur le mystère de sa présence ici ...  
_- Harry !  
_Les longs cheveux noirs forment un rideau dans son dos...  
_- Harry ...  
_Sa peau diaphane brille sous la surface de cristal ...  
-_ Harry ...  
_Son corps seulement couvert d'une robe blanche pure laissant transparaître beaucoup de sa personne ...  
_- Harry ... Viens !  
_Je vois ma main se lever pour venir toucher l'étrange prison de cette femme ...  
Je ne pense plus dans le bon ordre ... je ne vois qu'elle et seulement elle ...  
_- Harry !  
_Ma main carresse la surface rèche et froide du cristal ... laissant derrière elle un sillon doré ...  
Mon regard coule sur elle pour venir se poser sur son visage fermé, serein et pourtant prisonnier du temps ...  
C'est alors qu'une mer d'or en fusion se plonge dans mes yeux.  
Je recule brusquement fixant toujours, apeuré, les yeux à présent grand ouverts de la femme qui a envahit mes rêves ...  
Elle referme lentement les paupières alors que j'entend un léger craquement.  
Puis encore un autre ... la prison de glace commence à se fissurer de part en part, faisant monter, dans l'atmosphère froide de la pièce, une étrange buée opaque ...  
Les fissures s'allongent ... les craquements se multiplient ...  
Le bruit s'amplifie jusqu'à devenir insupportable et puis soudain ...  
Tout s'arrête ...  
Le silence se fait subitement dans la sombre pièce. La brume étend toujours ses longs rideaux.  
Je jette de rapides regards autour de moi, anxieu.  
Que s'est il passé ? Et où est passé ...  
C'est alors que je la sens là ... sur ma joue ... cette carresse ...  
Je me retourne brusquement ... plus rien ...  
Un rire envahit soudain toute la pièce, cristallin, comme une douce musique ...  
- Ce que tu peux ressembler à James, Harry ! C'en est troublant !  
La voix est comme son rire ... envoûtant, chaleureux ...  
- Qui êtes vous ?  
- Hmmm ... oui, j'imagine que personne ne t'a parlé de moi ... Si c'est pas malheureux, tiens !  
Le brouillard se lève alors d'un seul souffle.Et elle apparaît de nouveau devant moi ... dans toute sa splendeur.  
Elle me sourit tendrement. Son regard est si ... maternel ... Oui, je crois que c'est le mot qui convient !  
- Bonjour Harry chéri ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir de nouveau !  
- De nouveau ?  
Elle laisse encore une fois éclater son rire dans la sinistre pièce.Puis, elle s'approche de moi, lentement, à pas sûrs et mesurés.Arrivée à quelques centimètres, elle tend sa main et la pose sur ma joue.  
Je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher.  
Son regard devient alors si tendre et si doux que je ne peux empêcher un frémissement de parcourir mon dos.  
- J'ai tellement espéré que ce jour vienne vite ! Avant que tout ne soit perdu !  
Je vois clairement un voile de tristesse tombé devant ses yeux or.  
- Hélas beaucoup ont déjà trouvé le repos éternel !  
A ces mots, je ressens la culpabilité et le doute m'envahir à nouveau.  
- Harry ! Tu n'y es pour rien !  
- Je ...  
- Nul ne te considère responsable des morts commises par un autre !  
- Mais j'aurais pu ...  
- Non tu n'aurais pas pu ! Et tu ne pourrais toujours pas ...  
Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle finit par me sourire et attrape ma main.  
- Viens ... Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire !  
Je la suis sans dire un mot, totalement sous contrôle. Mes pensées ne dirigent plus mon corps mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Tout mon être déjà semble connaître cette femme.  
Elle s'arrête enfin devant un tableau, dans une partie du château qui m'était jusque là inconnue. Le tableau représente un jardin paradisiaque.  
Plongé dans la contemplation de l'image, je l'entends à peine prononcer le mot de passe avant qu'elle ne m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Je réalise qu'elle nous a sorti du sinistre tunnel sans problèmes et qu'elle connaît parfaitement Poudlard.  
- Harry !  
Je tourne mon regard vers elle. Dans ses yeux danse une étincelle de malice qui me fait étrangement penser à Dumbledore ou même à Sirius ou à Rémus sous leur jour Maraudeur.  
- Harry, laisse moi te présenter le QG des Maraudeurs !  
Je la regarde à présent avec de grands yeux avant de les poser sur tout ce qui m'entoure.  
Malgré une certaine couche de poussière, la pièce est chaleureuse. Toute ronde, de profonds canapés sont disposés autour d'une table basse. Près des fenêtres donnant sur la Fôret, il y a une immense bibliothèque. A ma droite immédiate viennent de grands placards fermés par de solides cadenas magiques, si j'en crois leurs aspects neufs après toutes ces années. Plusieurs portes sont disposées un peu partout sur les murs donnant certainement sur des chambres ou une cuisine ...  
L'ensemble me donne un tel sentiment de sécurité que je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir. Je m'imagine déjà voir mes parents et les autres ici à préparer leur prochaine blague.  
Ma guide m'attire alors vers le canapé le plus proche où elle me pousse gentiment. Elle s'assoie à mes côtés et adopte un regard sérieux alors qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens.  
- Harry, tu dois te demander qui je suis n'est ce pas ?  
Je lui répond d'un simple hôchement de tête.  
Elle sourit et m'avoue doucement :  
- Tu m'as l'air totalement perdu mon pauvre. James avait les même mimiques que toi lorsqu'il était un peu troublé, comme lorsque l'une de ses blagues ne fonctionnait pas.  
Son regard se voile alors de lointains souvenirs. Un sourire mélancolique se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'à son tour elle pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.  
- Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ... et j'étais même prévenue ...  
Je la vois cligner faiblement des yeux avant de reposer doucement son regard sur moi. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et commence doucement.  
- Harry, je m'appelle Aurora Myrrdin...  
Elle s'interrompt quelques instants ... son nom résonne à la fois dans la pièce silencieuse et dans ma tête.  
- J'ai été à l'école avec tes parents et les Maraudeurs ...  
Je repose immédiatement mes yeux sur elle.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu as bien compris ...  
Une fois de plus, son regard se pose sur la fenêtre et se voile ...  
- Lily était et est toujours dans mon coeur, ma meilleure amie ... Nous étions inséparables ! Je la revoie encore critiquer à longueur de temps les Maraudeurs sans pouvoir s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur James ... Ahlala ... ces deux là ... le mal qu'il nous a fallu pour les mettre ensemble ...  
Je suis pendu à ses lèvres.  
- Et puis finalement, nous avons réussi à convaincre Lils de se lancer avec nous dans l'opération " Séduction d'un Potter ! " ... made in l'imaginateur de mauvais coups en chef ... Sirius Black !  
Un pincement me prend de nouveau au coeur ... son regard devient lentement mélancolique ...  
Elle soupire puis finit par sortir de sa mémoire ...  
- Tu vois Harry ... Lily et les Maraudeurs étaient tout pour moi ... en fait, nous étions un peu tout les uns pour les autres ... jusqu'à ce que le groupe commence a s'effilocher ...  
- Pettigrow ...  
- Oui Pet' fut celui qui entraîna la chute la plus dure ... J'ai toujours cru en lui ... et même si nous le taquinions souvent, on l'adorait le Peter ! _( pas tout à fait mon cas d'ailleurs ... )_ Je n'ais jamais compris ... pourquoi !  
Le silence s'installe. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
- Mais tout a vraiment commencé lorsque je fus enfermé ...  
Bah ouais tiens ... bonne question !  
- Pourquoi ... Comment ...  
- Du calme mon garçon ! Tout ceci est une longue ... très longue histoire ... et si tu veux l'entendre, il faut que tu sois prêt à en accepter tout ce qui peux en découler !  
Je fronce légèrement les sourcils.  
- Ce qui signifie ...  
Je la vois me sourire malicieusement avant de me répondre.  
- Par Merlin ... tu réfléchis trop. Ton père aurait déjà foncé la tête la première ... quoi que je puisse proposer ...  
Je lui retourne un lent sourire en imaginant aisément la situation.   
- Remarque, Lily m'a toujours dit qu'elle espérait bien que tu n'ais pas la même tête brûlée que ton père ... Bon bref ... tout ceci ne fait pas parti de mon histoire ... du moins, pas vraiment ...  
Elle soupire profondément et prend ma main entre les siennes. Ses yeux cherchent mon regard, s'y accrochent.  
- En tant qu'Elu, ton inconscient a déjà du te prévenir ... Tu as certainement du avoir des rêves ... sur moi ... ou sur des situations qui te semblaient totalement inconnues et incongrues ...  
Je hôche très lentement la tête ...  
- Je suis bien la femme de ton rêve et l'homme que tu as du voir avec moi est mon ... créateur, je dirais, même si je préfère l'appellation de père !  
Elle fait une courte pause avant de reprendre doucement.  
- C'est Merlin !  
Je m'étouffe soudain avec ma salive ... Merlin ! Elle a dit Merlin !  
- Oui ... tu as bien compris Harry ! J'ai été créée il y a des centaines d'années. Merlin m'a toujours considéré comme sa fille, au point même de me donner son nom. Mais ne crois pas que je sois une quelconque transformation d'un objet inerte ou d'un animal. Dans mes veines coulent le sang d'un homme et d'une femme ... celui de Merlin et de Vivianne ... choisie par mon père pour permettre la naissance du guide parfait qu'il recherchait !  
Un silence passe. Je me contente de la regarder, de l'attendre ... je vois bien que tout cela lui fait du mal ... mais elle a besoin de parler et j'ai besoin de savoir !  
Ses mains mates autour des miennes tremblent un peu. Mais elle reprend pourtant d'une voix assurée.  
- J'ai grandit, j'ai accumulée des connaissances ... j'ai été heureuse ! Et puis, comme pour chaque chose en ce monde à part l'Amour et l'Amitié, la fin finit par arriver ... N'oublit jamais Harry que nul n'est éternel mais que la mort n'est jamais qu'un recommencement ...   
Elle laisse quelques minutes son regard planté dans le mien avant de soupirer et de me sourire tendrement.  
- Mais la Vie reste la plus belle des choses en ce monde ! C'est ce que t'ont offert tes parents, Harry ! Et ils n'ont jamais été plus heureux que le jour où ils ont su qu'ils auraient quelqu'un à travers qui il continueraient à vivre après ... pour toujours ! Toi aussi, tu connaîtras ça ... chaque Potter contient en lui toute la Vie de ses aïeux ! Et la flamme de ces Vies est destinée à briller ! Tu auras des enfants et tu leur donnera ta Vie lorsque ton temps se finira ...   
Aurais-je simplement le temps de connaître ce bonheur ... pourrais moi aussi construire une famille et avoir la chance de leur fournir l'Amour que je n'ais jamais eu ... En serais-je seulement capable ...  
- Ne te décourage pas mon chéri ... Nous n'en sommes qu'au commencement et tu te dois de rester debout !  
Je soupire profondément alors que mes yeux restent collés à l'obscurité de la nuit.  
Puis, je sens soudain une main fraîche se poser contre ma joue et me retourner la tête vers mon interlocutrice ... Elle me fait un petit clin d'oeil.  
- Ne t'en fait donc pas ! Moi, je te dis que tu y arriveras ... je serais là tout du long !  
- Toujours ?  
Ses yeux s'assombrissent quelque peu mais elle sourit toujours lorsqu'elle me répond.  
- Je serais là jusqu'au moment où tu n'auras plus besoin de moi !  
Je lui sourit faiblement.  
- Pourquoi je te fais aussi facilement confiance ... Pourquoi tout en moi reste persuadé que je te connais ...  
- Parce que j'ai été créée pour toi ... Et puis sûrement aussi parce que c'est moi qui t'ais prise dans mes bras, qui t'ais bercé, qui t'ais offert ton premier doudou alors que ton imbécile de père et ton prétentieux de parrain étaient trop occupés ... C'est deux là !  
Je laisse échapper un faible rire.  
- Enfin bref, je n'ais pas finis mes explications moi ! Bon, Mon créateur a finit par s'éteindre et moi ... disons que je me suis endormi, destinée à vivre et à agir à une autre époque ... J'ai dormir des centaines d'années durant ... jusqu'à ce que mon esprit trouve son chemin et prenne sa place dans le sein aimant d'une mère. Je suis née un 1 janvier sous le nom d'Aurora White et j'ai grandit ainsi, inconsciente de tout. Ma mémoire ne fut alors descellée qu'à mes 11 ans, avant ma rentrée à Poudlard ... Merlin m'avait prévenue que je connaîtrais les parents avant de connaître mon protégé ...  
- Je ...  
- Attend la fin ... je vais t'expliquer mais chaque chose en son temps ! Bref, j'ai rencontré Lily dès le premier jour dans le train ... puis, il y eu la gueguerre entre, nous, les enquiquineuses comme le disait si bien James et Sirius, et les Maraudeurs ... Et puis, de fil en aiguille, nos relations se sont améliorées et de 4, les Maraudeurs sont passés à 6. Puis, Poudlard nous laissa partir, gardant nos meilleurs souvenirs, et nous rantrâmes tous dans le monde du travail. Ma petite Lils se maria ... et, un beau jour d'hiver, m'annonca qu'elle t'attendait ... toi, mon protégé ... et mon filleul ...  
- Quoi ?  
Elle me regarde doucement, sa main posée sur la mienne.  
- Tu as bien compris. Mais ne t'étonnes pas, le choix n'était pas large vu que nous n'étions que deux filles dans le groupe et que l'une des deux était la mère !  
Elle éclate d'un rire franc voilé de souvenirs douloureux. Et moi, je souris ... j'aurais aimé les connaître ... ou alors me souvenir ... mais rien ! Même si aujourd'hui je me découvre une nouvelle famille ... encore !  
- Tout était bien ! Tout allait à merveille ! J'ignore et veux ignorer si Pet nous avait déjà trahit à cette époque ... même si j'en doute encore ! Bref ... rien ne sers de soupirer quand cela ne peut rien changer ! Malheureusement, quelqu'un, au courant je ne sais comment de mon rôle, a tenu à modifier le cours des choses que mon père avait instauré dans ses plans. Moi, destinée à être ta protectrice, à être ta marraine, à être même juste là pour toi si un jour le besoin était, je fus attirer dans la pièce que tu as vu tout à l'heure par un stratagème ... sordide et enfermé dans ma prison de cristal pour les 16 années qui suivirent ... et encore destinée à y rester si toi, celui qui m'est lié, ne venait pas, lors de la nuit de la Lune Bleue, briser mon cerceuil de glace !  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant ... et bien, je dois rattraper le temps perdu ... et t'aider à être fin prêt pour ton éveil !  
- Mon quoi ?  
- Je sais qu'il est dur pour toi de savoir que tu es encore sous le doigt d'une prédiction Harry mais sache qu'elles ne dirigent pas ta vie ni ton Destin ... cela, toi seul peu le faire ... tu peux choisir d'être fort pour ceux qui ne le peuvent pas, être ce que tu es ... le fils de James, le fils d'un héros ... Harry ... nul ne t'oblige à rien mais sache que tout dépend de toi ... tu peux aussi choisir de ne pas assumer cette tâche ... c'est aussi ton droit ...  
- Pfff ... de toute façon, tu sais déjà ce que je vais te répondre ... à quoi bon !  
Je la vois sourire ...  
- En effet ... je sais ! Déjà tout bébé, tu démontrais le courage du Lion et la puissance de ta Lignée !  
- Et ben avec ça !  
- Mais il te reste à l'apprivoiser ! Parce que tu es doté de ta puissance d'Elu de Lumière !  
- Par Merlin !  
- Je vais t'entraîner jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter par pitié pour ton corps de martyr !  
Je déglutis difficilement alors que mon regard retrouve cette étincelle de malice au fond de ses yeux !  
- Comment et où est ce que nous ...  
- Surprise ... Pas ici en tout cas ...  
Peut faire mieux niveau précision ...  
- Nous restons ici pour ce soir ... mais demain, nous partons ! Alors tu ferais mieux de te reposer !  
Ressentant soudain la brusque retombée de ma fatigue, je ne me fait pas prier et m'allonge le long du canapé, laissant inconsciemment reposer ma tête sur les genoux de ma marraine ... marraine ... mon esprit a encore bien du mal a assimiler cette information ...  
- Aurora ?  
- Hum ...  
Elle stoppe sa main, plongée dans ma fôret de cheveux et pose son regard sur moi.  
- Tu veux bien me raconter ?  
Ma voix est faible, comme celle d'un enfant ... cet enfant que j'aurais aimé être !  
Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle appuie alors sa tête et commence à me raconter son histoire ... celle de ma mère ... de mon père ... des Mauraudeurs ... celle de ma vie avant ma Vie !  
- Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ce premier Septembre ... Il faisait froid et la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes ... l'été s'était vite en allé ! Mes parents venaient de me déposer et avaient du repartir aussi vite pour un quelconque rendez-vous ... J'étais donc seule sur le quai, apeurée et tremblante ... J'entendais les rires et voyais les larmes ... Je suis rester immobile de longues minutes avant d'enfin me décider à monter dans le train rouge et fumant ... J'ai erré un peu dans les couloirs qui commencaient à se remplir. J'ai fini par choisir un compartiment vide, au fond du wagon. Je me suis installée, seule et ais rouvert mon livre dans le but de détendre un peu mes nerfs trop à vif ... Peine perdue ... J'ai sursauté comme une folle lorsque ma porte s'est ouverte en coup de vent. J'ai alors levé des yeux étonnés sur le nouvel arrivant ou plutôt, la nouvelle arrivante ... C'est la première fois que je croisais ta mère Harry ! Nous sommes restées plusieurs minutes à nous fixer en chien de faïence ... moi de mon regard perdu et elle de ses yeux désolés et apeurés. Puis, je lui ais enfin proposé de s'assoir et elle a accepté en souriant ... C'est là que notre amitié à commencée ... entre deux enfants effrayées par ce qu'on leur destinaient et inquiètes de leur futur sort ! Nous avons parlé ... longuement ... Nous nous sommes entendues ... nous nous sommes attachées ... nous ne nous sommes plus quitté depuis ...  
Je ne la regarde plus ... mes yeux sont fixés sur un point invisible, mon esprit se représentant les scènes et les mots ...  
- La Répartition nous a remises ensemble et l'année a commencé. Etrangement, Lily était très réservée avec les autres, très peu bavarde et très sérieuse, elle avait pourtant un caractère de feu lorsqu'il le fallait ... En fait, ta mère était quelqu'un qui ne choisissait pas ses amis au hasard ...Et ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance de la connaître ignoraient à quel point elle était active, drôle, et bout-en-train lorsque nous étions seules ... Combien de fois a-t-elle fait tourner Rusard en bourrique ... Combien de fois a-t-elle effrayé les Maraudeurs en leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient coursés par un prof ... Une vraie Maraudeuse dans l'âme ... Mais celà, j'étais seule à le savoir ! Tout comme elle était seule à savoir quelles ténèbres hantaient mes nuits et les recoins les plus sombres de mon esprit ... Nous étions pareil ... deux pièces ... à double face ... Chacune son masque, chacune ses barrières ... Moi j'avais peur pour mon coeur, destiné à souffrir, ... elle avait peur pour son avenir, élevée dans un monde qui ne serais plus vraiment le sien ! Mais nous étions deux ... Durant des années, nous ne fûmes que les deux ombres de la Tour Gryffondor et puis ... tout changea !  
Je l'entend pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme mais je sens la fatigue commencer à m'emporter lentement malgré mes tentatives de résistance. Les images tourbillonnent dans mon esprit comme une douce et langoureuse berceuse. J'entend à peine la voix de ma marraine me souffler tendrement à l'oreille :  
- Dors à présent ! Un jour, je te montrerais ...  
Puis le noir m'envahit ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un rayon de soleil vient frapper mon visage aux paupières encore closes. Je grogne dans le demi-sommeil qu'il me reste encore ...  
- MMMmnnaaan ... Ron ferme la fenêtre !  
- Debout Harry ! Nous devons aller chercher tes affaires et j'aurais un bonjour à passer à quelques personnes de ma connaisance ...  
La phrase fait lentement son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau ... qui réagit bien plus rapidement ensuite.  
Je me redresse d'un bond sur le canapé et fixe Aurora avec de grands yeux ... enfin réveillé. Celle-ci rit silencieusement.  
- Allez viens ! Rémus est dans le bureau de Dumbledore ... une chance ... il a du venir faire l'un de ses rapports ... Dépêche toi que tu puisses lui dire au revoir !  
Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Je m'assoie d'un mouvement et enfile prestement mes chaussures.  
- Tu veux toujours pas me dire où on va !  
- Tu le verras bien assez vite par toi même Harry chéri !  
A peine suis je debout qu'elle empoigne ma main et m'attire dans le couloir encore calme à cette heure.  
Nous marchons en silence, moi perdu dans mes pensées et elle, dans ses souvenirs conservés ici comme un présieux trésor ...  
Nous finissons par croiser quelques élèves qui nous dévisagent étonnés mais ne lâchent pas un mot. Ils ont l'air scotchés sur la femme qui me précède. Mais alors que nous parvenons dans le couloir menant à la gargouille de pierre, nous croisons le petit roi des Serpents ... Drago Malefoy.  
Celui ci, contrairement à ce que je croyais, ne nous a pas ignoré ... au contraire. Il s'est arrêté juste devant nous et, sans me jeter un regard, a dévisagé ma marraine.  
Celle-ci n'a d'alleurs même pas bougé et s'est contenté de lui retourner son regard en souriant.  
Puis, Malefoy s'est remis en marche sans mot dire.  
Je commence vraiment à douter de l'état de ma santé mentale ... ou alors c'est le monde qui commence à pas tourner rond ...  
Plongé dans mes réflexions ô combien instructives, je ne m'aperçois même pas qu'Aurora est déjà arrivée à la gargouille, l'ouvrant sans aucune difficulté ...  
J'ai l'air de quoi moi à côté ...  
- Bon Harry, tu viens ? On a pas toute la journée !  
Lentement, je me remet en marche vers l'escalier de pierre où m'attend ma marraine, poings sur les hanches.  
Elle ne rajoute rien et se contente d'aller frapper à la lourde pourte de bois doré.  
- Entrez !  
Je la suis donc dans la pièce circulaire où, ô étonnement total, se trouve rassemblé la majeur partie de l'Ordre du phénix.  
Remarquez ... si moi, je suis un peu étonné, eux, le mot est faible ...  
Ils sont tous en train de nous dévisager, apparemment stupéfait que nous ayont pu entrer en pleine réunion, alors que la gargouille est sensé empêcher cette éventualité ...  
- Au .. Aura ...  
Je pose mon regard sur celui qui vient de parler. Son habituel sourire tranquil a laissé place à une mine de totale stupéfaction et ses yeux semblent refléter un espoir impossible. Sa voix tremble ... Rémus Lupin n'ose même plus croire en ses sens surdéveloppés de lycanthrope.  
- Salut Rem ! Ca faisait longtemps !  
Par Merlin ... comment peut-elle être aussi insousciante, aussi nonchalante sachant qu'elle vient de passer presque 16 ans dans un bloc de cristal et qu'elle réapparaît toute fraîche, du jour au lendemain, le sourire aux lèvres ...  
Dois-je vraiment décrire la douleur que j'ai ressentit lorsque mon oncle de coeur m'a fait violemment fondre un tympans en hurlant comme un malade ...  
En effet, Rémus n'a pas attendu plus longtemps pour se jeter sur ma marraine, la serrant à un point tel que j'en vient à me demander si il va me la rendre en un seul morceau !  
Il est là, le visage caché dans le cou d'Aurora, répètant des mots sans sens ni ordre ... La jeune femme ne fait que lui carresser doucement les cheveux.  
Ils restent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans que personne n'ose les déranger. La scène est belle ... l'Amitié ...  
C'est Dumbledore qui finit par reprendre la parole, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur d'espoir retrouvé.  
- Miss White ! Heureux de vous revoir étonnamment en forme !  
- Bonjour Albus ! Heureuse de vous retrouver moi-aussi ! Toutes ces années m'ont légèrement engourdis, je dois bien l'avouer !  
Mon directeur laisse alors échapper un léger rire.  
- Vous n'avez pas changer Aurora !  
- Cela ferait trop plaisir à certaines personnes Albus !  
- Mais Aura ... qu'est ce qui s'est passé ! Si tu savais l'état dans lequel tu nous as laissé ! Lily s'est rendu folle ... même James n'avait réussi à la sortir de sa chambre.  
- Calmez vous Rémus ! Nous avons tous envie de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Miss White.  
- Merci Albus !  
Ma marraine s'assoie grâcieusement alors que tous la regarde. Je crois même que personne n'a remarqué ma présence, pour une fois ... je savoure.  
- Viens Harry ! Ne reste pas planté là !  
Grillé ... Aurora, un de ces jours, je vais d'étrangler avant même que tu ne comprennes ce qui t'arrive ... Ca y est tous les regards sont à présent sur moi ... pas loupé !  
Je soupire et va directement m'assoir aux côtés de ma marraine, du côté non occupé par Rémus.  
- Il n'est pas dans ma possibilité de tout vous raconter pour le moment professeur ... surtout avec tout ce monde autour de nous...  
- Tu n'as jamais pu te retenir de faire des secrets pour te faire remarquer White !  
- Oh Sévérus, j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être aimable ... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué !  
Je pense tout d'abord que ma marraine joue dans l'ironie mais le regard qu'elle échange et le vague mais véritable sourire que Rogue lui fait installe un doute en moi ... Qu'est qui peut bien se passer entre ces deux-là !  
- Bref, je peux malgré tout vous en dire l'essentiel ! J'ai été envoyé ici bas avec une mission qui aurait du débuter bien plus tôt mais qui fut mise à mal par les agissements d'un être dont vous, les humains, ignorez jusqu'à l'existence ... Il existe en ce monde des forces qui régissent l'équilibre ... mais lorsque la balance de cet équilibre vient à être ménacé, il est alors nécessaire d'avoir un Elu qui puisse agir en lieu et place de ces Forces élémentaires. Cet Elu est protégé puis instruit par son guide.  
Un silence vient ponctué son récit.  
- Harry est cet Elu, choisi pour rétablir l'ordre. Et je suis son guide ! Il n'est plus question d'une simple prophétie concernant un mage noir et celui qui pourra le combattre mais de celle entre le Mal et le Bien pour la sauvegarde de ce monde ... Il est une force qui vit en chacun d'entre nous, en chacun d'entre vous ! Malheureusement, pour certains, elle en vient à les dominer, à les diriger ... Ceux là se prétendent forts lorsqu'ils ne sont que faibles ... Le Chaos est hélas une force très instable qui se développe très vite dans la haine et l'obscurité des coeurs. Les Hommes sont des faibles, se soumettant à la puissance et au pouvoir ... Les forts sont ceux qui savent pourquoi ils se battent, et pour qui ... qui ont la flamme de l'espoir et de l'Amour ... Ceux là sont des Hommes ... Hélas, Voldemort s'est laissé submergé par le Chaos et n'est plus contrôlé que par la magie bouillonante qu'il a développé au sein de sa haine. Il n'est plus rien ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis née ...  
- Aura ?...   
- Laisse moi finir Rémus ! S'il te plaît !  
Mon ancien prof de DCFM détourne les yeux, touché par le mal-être contenu dans la supplication de ma marraine. Cette dernière reprend sans attendre son récit, apparemment pressée d'en avoir finit.  
- Mais le Chaos a envoyé sa plus terrible créature à mes trousses ... l'Ombre noire ... ni vivante, ni morte, elle se nourrit des peurs et des cauchemars des êtres de cette Terre ... se délecte de la souffrance et de la haine ... Elle n'a ni forme, ni apparence définie ... Elle est ce que chacun redoute de voir, et peut prendre n'importe quel visage ! Dès que j'ai senti son approche, j'ai ... fui ! Je suis parti, quittant ceux qui m'étaient chers. Elle m'a chassé ... durant des jours, elle m'a poursuivi ... jusqu'ici ! Ici où par un humour macabre, elle a choisi ce qui aurait pu être ma dernière demeure ! Et aujourd'hui, je me dois de rattraper mon retard et de enlever Harry pour son apprentissage !  
- Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas rester ici !  
- Désolé Mus mais c'est mon rôle ... je dois le faire ! Pour James et pour Lily ... et pour Sirius !  
Au nom de mon parrain, je vois Rémus détourner les yeux pour les poser sur le coin de ciel visible de la fenêtre. Un silence pesant s'installe. La tension est vraiment à couper au couteau dans ce bureau !  
- Bon ! Après avoir jeté un grand froid, je m'en vais foutre encore plus le bordel ! Comme toujours !  
On aurait pu trouver ça lourd pour alléger l'atmosphère ... mais il faut pourtant croire que ça a marché !  
Aurora se lève d'un bond et embrasse la salle du regard.  
- Messieurs Dames ! Heureuse de voir avoir revu et à très bientôt ! Me demandez pas combien de temps ... j'en sais rien ! Et oui Rémus, je vais faire attention, et je vais essayer de vite revenir ! Non Professeur McGonagall, je ne peux pas vous dire où je vais ! Et Sévérus, tu es prié d'arrêter de sourire bêtement ...  
- Je ne ...  
- Sur ce ... prenez soin de vous !  
Ceci dit, elle m'empoigne le bras et me tire à l'extérieur de la pièce sans un mot de plus !  
Je dois bien l'avouer ... je reste sur le cul sur ce coup là ! Douée ma marraine pour abréger les scènes de départ !  
- J'aime pas ça !  
- Pardon !  
Soit elle m'a parlé et je l'ais pas écouté ... très probable ! ... soit j'ai loupé un wagon !  
- Je dis : je n'aime pas ça ! Les scènes de départ !  
- Ohhhh !  
Le silence se réinstalle entre nous alors que je la suis entre les couloirs. Elle connaît vraiment les lieux la demoiselle ... pas à dire !  
Elle s'arrête soudain brusquement en plein milieu du chemin ...  
Et puisque, après tout, je suis abonné aux coups et blessures dues à des carambolages avec des trucs qui n'avaient rien à foutre au milieu de ma trajectoire, je n'ais pas loupé une occasion de lui rentrer dedans !  
Après tout, faisons les choses bien !  
- Aurora, tu peux me dire ce que ...  
- Mot de passe ?  
- Quoi ?  
Elle se retourne d'un mouvement vers moi pour fixer des yeux suspicieux dans les miens. Je recule d'un pas.  
- Euh ...  
- Traduction : la dame ... sur le tableau ... te demande ... un mot ... de passe ! Tu sais un truc pour pouvoir rentrer dans ta salle quoi !  
Je retombe d'un coup sur la Terre ferme pour m'apercevoir que nous sommes en effet bel et bien devant la porte de ma salle commune.  
- Fleur de Lune !  
Je tableau coulisse devant moi alors que je lance un regard venimeux à ma marraine en retour du foutage de gueule qu'elle ne s'est pas gêné pour faire !   
Je pénètre le premier, tête haute ! La salle commune est vide ... logique ! Il n'est jamais qu'une heure comme ... beaucoup trop tôt un matin !  
- Allez bouge toi ! Ou alors on est pas parti !  
- Mais ...  
- Mais quoi ! Des objections peut-être !  
- Nan mais ... ils sont encore là-haut !  
- Et alors ... je vais pas les manger tes copains ... ils dorment encore certainement si tu veux mon avis !  
- Remarque pas besoin de ton avis dans ce cas là ... je peux encore deviner ça tout seul !  
- Comme quoi, Lyl' a eu la bonne idée de te léguer un partie de son cerveau ... t'aurais été mal barré avec celui de ton père !  
Et là, que voulez vous, j'éclate ... et me retrouve plié de rire sur la première de l'escalier ! J'ose pas imaginer la guerre qui a vécu entre ces deux là ...  
- Bon allez môssieu Potter ! Allez chercher vos affaires ou j'y vais moi-même !  
Trente secondes après j'étais remonté ... Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour empaqueter mes affaires et rétrécir d'un geste ma malle. Mais, au moment de partir, mon regard accroche la silhouette ronflante de mon meilleur ami ...  
Je soupire. Je ne peux vraiment pas le laisser comme ça.  
D'un mouvement rapide, j'attrape un parchemin vierge et une plume et rédige un court mot à l'intention des deux personnes qui me sont chers ... Je le dépose doucement sur sa table de nuit et sors enfin ... sans un regard en arrière ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous voilà rendu au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard, entourés de rosée fraiche et du chant des oiseaux.  
Je me sens bizarre ... je crois que je commence à réaliser toute l'ampleur de ce qui m'attend ... et mon coeur se serre ..  
Que va-t-il se passer ici pendant que je ne serais pas là ... Seront-ils à l'abri ... Les reverrais-je ...  
- Ne t'en fais donc pas ainsi Harry chéri ! Mieux vaut maintenant que trop tard ! Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas ... tes amis peuvent survivre sans toi ...  
L'ironie de la phrase me tord étrangement les boyaux !  
- Le terme n'était peut-être pas adapté !  
- C'est en effet le cas de le dire !  
- Bon allons y ! Approche toi !  
J'obéis docilement et viens me placer à ses côtés au milieu du pentacle qu'elle vient à peine de tracer de poudre dorée.  
Elle joins ses mains et ferme ses yeux.  
Le vent se lève, soulevant mes cheveux et balayant nos corps engourdis.  
Mes yeux restent fixés sur l'étrange scène qui se déroule devant moi.  
Aurora commence à marmonner des paroles indistinctes et, alors que je commence à m'approcher, deux ailes immenses et nacrées se déplient gracieusement dans son dos.  
Elle les ouvre brusquement en même temps que ses yeux et ses bras ...  
Les paumes levées vers le ciel, elle entame une étrange mélopée dans une langue qui m'est totalement inconnue.  
Et soudain, toute la nature autour de nous semble s'accorder avec elle. Le décor disparaît à mes yeux, m'entourant d'une brume opaque, m'isolant avec ma marraine toujours en transe ...  
Puis, sans prévenir, je me sens soulevé du sol comme comme totalement décalé avec le monde précédent mais pas encore assez proche du suivant.  
Un voix d'Outre-tombe s'élève dans cet univers inconnu, une voix désincarnée et pourtant chantante et musicale ...  
_"- Il est le Fils de Lumière. Bientôt sera l'heure de son éveil. Mais le cours du Destin a été modifié. Il doit la trouver et la libérer. Elle le mènera au Pouvoir grâce aux Ailes. Il est fils de Lumière, elle est fille de la Vie et fiancée de la Mort "Elle a vécu pour les autres et perdit ce à quoi elle tenait ... elle vit pour lui ... elle est là pour toi ... pour toi...  
_Comme un air de déjà vu tout ça !  
Mes pensées sont soudain arrêtées par la venue, toujours aussi brutale, du sol sous mes pieds. Je me relève difficilement et pose les yeux sur la femme à mes côtés, toujours droite. Mon regard glisse ensuite autour de moi ... Une plaine ... immense ... parsemées de fleurs ... musicale du chant de la nuit ...  
Alors nous y voilà ...  
- Oui Harry ! Nous y voilà ! C'est ici que tout va commencer !  
- Bon ! Alors allons y !  
Je prend une profonde respiration et m'engage sur le chemin plus loin. Ma marraine se glisse à mes côtés ...  
- Au fait Aura ...  
- Hmmm ?  
- Arrête de lire constamment dans mes pensées, je ne supporte pas ça !  
Le rire doux et si agréable d' Aurora résonne dans la nuit ... c'est là que tout va commencer !

**Alors alors ... ça valait le coup d'attendre aussi longtemps ou pas !  
Et attendez vous avez encore rien vu ! Alors j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre ! Et oubliez pas la tite review en passant pleaseeeeee !  
Bizou à tous et à la prochaine !  
Eternity**


End file.
